The Love Never Dies
by Sango'sbestfriend445
Summary: Sequel to 'No Way To Return'. It's been months since the well closed and Naraku is out scheming against our favorite group. But, who said Naraku would do it alone without a little help? Inu Tachi: Meet Akira!
1. Strong Love

_**Hey guys. Im bored with nothing better to do. So, why not make the Sequel to 'No Way To Return'? I see no reason not to. Man, Im bored. I dont even know how Im gonna start this. Well hope you enjoy this fic 'The Love Never Dies'. **_

_**Chapter 1: Strong Love**_

Kagome sat in Kaede's hut. It had been exactly eight months since the incident with the well closing. Not much had changed. Miroku and Sango had become closer, but not too much was different about them. Miroku still groped. Sango still hit. Inuyasha and Kagome weren't any closer than they already were. Not much had changed about them either. They still argued. Sakura and her father, Kazunari, had stayed in Kaede's village because Sakura didn't wanna be separated from the Inu Tachi. Her father couldn't refuse her. Shippo had grown an inch. And Kirarra just played all day.

Kagome sighed remembering those months ago when she was separated from her family for the longest of times. Now, being a graduate from high school, and the semi-girl-friend of Inuyasha, she's thankful for that month she was away from them. In a way.

Kaede noticed Kagome spacing out and waved a hand in her face. Kagome blinked and looked at Kaede.

"Yes, Kaede-baba?" She asked. She had been helping Kaede for the past couple of months with herbs and births. It was quite tiring.

"Kagome, child, I need ye to go check on the pregnant Hitomiko. Her young one should be entering the world soon."

Kagome nodded, then got up and straightened her miko robes. Kaede had also been training Kagome, and she was required to wear the miko robes. Otherwise, she would've been wearing sweaters and maybe a scarf or two, in this cool autumn weather.

She shivered as a gust of wind hit her and she continued down the path to Hitomiko's house. She looked up at the sky and could tell it was going to rain soon. She'd had better hurry.

She walked a little more, wishing she had brung a shawl. Or that there was a such thing as down-jackets in the Sengoku Jiidai. Kagome shuddered more and walked. Hitomiko's hut was coming up a little further ahead in the distance.

Kagome sneezed and felt something warm go around her shoulders. She turned to see InuYasha standing there with his arms folded and he was walking right next to her.

"When did you get here?" She asked. Inuyasha shrugged. "I was here from the start. You just were too stupid to notice." He said.

Kagome rolled her eyes. "Whatever. You were worried about me, so you followed. I thought you were out with Miroku hunting for dinner?" She asked.

"Stupid monk. Cant hunt without accidentally sucking my prey into the windtunnel. I would've been better off with Sango."

Kagome giggled and pulled Inuyasha's haori tighter around her.

"Aren't you cold? Maybe you should have this back." She said.

Inuyasha snorted. "As if I would be cold in this harmless weather. Only pathetic humans get cold so easily."

"Whatever. Are you gonna wait outside for me, or are you going to come in while I give Hitomiko her checkup?" 

"I'd rather wait outside. I prefer not to get looks from everyone in the hut."

Kagome sighed. He was right. Hitomiko and her family hated demons. Hanyous especially. She didn't need Kaede's patients hating her because she was with a hanyou.

The two finally reached the hut. Kagome turned to Inuyasha.

"See ya in a bit. Okay?" Kagome said, leaning up and giving him a quick peck on the cheek.

Inuyasha almost whimpered when she pulled away, but he just nodded and hopped in the tree beside the hut.

33333333333333333333333333333

Kagome walked in and Hitomiko smiled warmly.

"Hello priestess Kagome. Are you here to inspect my child?"

Kagome nodded and looked around for a bit. She realized no one was there but those two.

"Where's your husband?" She asked, sitting down in front of Hitomiko.

"Oh, he's off getting lumber for the fire." She said, switching her sitting position.

"Mhm." Kagome mumbled as she stared at Hitomiko's stomach. One would find it quite weird that Kagome was just staring at her, but actually she was checking for an aura.

Kagome finally stopped staring then nodded. "Well, the aura is a little dimmer than usual. Or should I say auras? You're having twins."

Hitomiko gasped. "A-are you serious? Im really giving birth to twins?" She asked.

Kagome smiled and nodded. "Yup, you sure are. But, I suggest you eat more fruits and vegetables, to brighten up that aura a little bit."

Hitomiko nodded. "Thank you for all of your help priestess Kagome."

Kagome nodded, then got up. "No problem. And, call me Kagome. Or even Kagome-chan. Spare me the formalities. Well, I'll be going now." She said.

Hitomiko nodded. "Take care Kagome!" She shouted as Kagome walked out of the door.

33333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333

Inuyasha watched Kagome leave out of Hitomiko's hut. Maybe he should wait a little, before jumping down. But then he decides against it and jumps anyway.

"AHH!!" Kagome yelled. Inuyasha only smirked. Kagome scowled, now.

"Must you always do that!" She yelled, holding her hand to her heart and breathing hard. Inuyasha almost laughed. Almost.

"Aren't miko's supposed to expect this kind of stuff? God, what the hell is Kaede teaching you?"

Kagome rolled her eyes and walked ahead of him. Inuyasha quirked an eyebrow and hopped in front of her.

"What?" Kagome snapped. He guessed it. She was mad. Very stupid thing to get mad over though.

"Kagome, you aren't mad are you?" He asked. Kagome frowned. "You shouldn't have surprised me like that." She pouted.

"Ah, shut up." Inuyasha said, wrapping his arm around her waist.

Kagome giggled and tried to get loose. No such luck.

"Inuyasha, I have to go to Kaede!" She whined. This only caused Inuyasha to smirk.

"Ah, you deal with Kaede too much. The old hag has you wrapped around her wrinkly fingers. Relax."

Kagome smiled. He really was desperate, wasn't he? Then again, they hadn't been alone in about a week, with Kagome running around doing errands for Kaede.

"I'll relax after I come back from Kaede's." She said, still trying to get loose.

"Uh unh. No way." Inuyasha said, picking her up bridal style and hopping off into the forest.

"Inuyasha! What are you doing?!" Kagome yelled, yanking his forelocks.

"Ow! Im making you relax!" He yelled back at her.

No sooner than 5 minutes, they were standing at the base of the Goshinboku. Kagome stared at the tree in admiration. This tree was one of the main things that brought them together. Had she not freed him, she would've been in her time at some dingy college.

Inuyasha gripped her waist tighter and leapt up to the highest branch of it.

He adjusted Kagome in his haori more and looked at the sun, that was slowly setting.

"See? Isn't this much better than going to old Kaede?" He said, kissing her on the forehead.

Kagome giggled and continued to look at the sun. Everything looked so much better up here. She had an entire bird's eye view of the village, and even the other forest beyond the village.

Kagome sighed contentedly. She snuggled into his back more.

"Told ya you'd enjoy relaxing more."

Kagome let out a small laugh and looked up at Inuyasha, who was looking down at her with his kind amber eyes.

"Inuyasha?"

"Yesm'?" He answered playfully.

"You're an idiot." She said, leaning up and kissing him on the nose. They both turned and continued to look at the sunset.

Heh, they thought nothing could break them apart. Until now.

_**And done! Well, review. Please? -Gets on knees and begs- Just one little click of that blue button and you can help feed my review page. And keep a lookout for the next chapter of 'The Love Never Dies' Entitled: Everyone, Meet Akira! **_

_**With that said, Sayonara! **_


	2. Everyone: Meet Akira!

_**Hey guys. Here's the new chapter of 'The Love Never Dies'. Things are going to mover slowly, at first. One, because an author never has too much to work with in the beginning of the story. Two, it's better that way to hold off on some things. On with the fic! **_

_**Everyone: Meet Akira! **_

Kagome and the others sat in Kaede's hut. They would leave soon, because they had to hunt the for the shards and Naraku. The only reason they weren't leaving now, is because they had to rest and Kagome had to help Kaede with more things before she went away.

"Kagome, child, pour the tea please." Kaede said, stirring some soup. Kagome nodded and poured the tea for everyone.

Inuyasha growled. He was sick of Kagome having to answer to Kaede's every beck and call. What about him?1 He needed help too. Like help with settling some of his, technically teenage, hormones. (Dudes Inuyasha is technically 17, once you forget about the years on the tree, and how old he must be in Kagome's time. Still a teenager here.)

Miroku and the others didn't seem to notice it as they drunk their tea happily.

"When is Kagome actually gonna train with her powers? You're just having her be your lap dog!" Inuyasha yelled at Kaede.

Miroku leaned over to Sango. "I think he's mad because Kaede is taking up all of Kagome's time." He whispered in her ear. She nodded.

Inuyasha still heard it and turned red. "I am not! It's just that Kagome is being used as a lapdog instead of a priestess!"

"I am not! Im sure all of this is part of being a priestess." Kagome said, now fixing Kaede a bowl of soup.

Inuyasha quirked a brow. "Oh you aren't? Look at yourself! You're practically feeding her!"

Kaede coughed. "Inuyasha, I am training Kagome to become a miko. Well, a better one anyway. This is part of a miko's every day life."

"How the hell is giving you a foot massage part of a miko's every day life?!" Inuyasha yelled, gesturing to Kagome who was actually giving Kaede a foot massage.

Kaede smiled. "In many ways. Miko's must help the old."

Inuyasha growled. " You're using her as a tool and wasting our time for nothing! In that case, I'll train her myself!" He yelled.

Miroku quirked an eyebrow. "Just what do you know about training a miko? You dont have any spiritual power."

Inuyasha grunted. "No shit Sherlock. I can train her to fight with a sword, though."

"But, I only know how to use a bow and arrow. And when have you ever seen a miko wielding a sword?" Kagome said.

Sango coughed. "I think Midoriko used to use a sword."

Kagome sweat-dropped. _What a help you are Sango ..._

"Okay, fine. I'll learn how to fight with a sword." Kagome said, finally done with massaging Kaede's putrid feet and sitting down next to Inuyasha on the other side of the room.

Kaede just shook her head and coughed. "Perhaps there is something we could work out with Kagome's katanna training and her spiritual powers. We could combine them. But, enough of that. Kagome, I need ye to go gather herbs for me."

Kagome nodded. "Im on it." She said, getting up and smoothing her miko robes.

"Im going with you. Ya need somebody to protect you." Inuyasha said, getting up as well.

Kagome rolled her eyes. "Whatever. Let's go."

3333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333

Kagome and Inuyasha walked threw a clearing. It was the best place to find herbs right now.

"Inuyasha, since you came, can you sniff out the herbs for me?" Kagome asked.

Inuyasha shrugged. "What does it smell like?"

Kagome shrugged. "Oh, I dont know. They kind of smell like flowers in a way."

Inuyasha nodded. "Okay. Your scent then." He said, starting to sniff around.

Kagome blushed. "Uh, okay. I'll wait here." She said, sitting down. Inuyasha only nodded and continued to sniff around. Kagome smiled and looked out at the sky. It was turning a grayish color. There would be a storm soon. Miroku would've said something like a gray sky is a bad omen just to find them a place to stay, if they were traveling.

Kagome continued to relax until a loud groan disturbed her from her thoughts. She heard it again and then a cry of pain. Kagome jumped to her feet and started to look around. She couldn't see any hurt or whining people in sight.

She looked around more and then heard a bush rustling. She whipped around and saw no one there. Then she heard another loud cry of pain. She slowly backed up and looked behind the bush.

There lie a bloodied man with scratches all over his body. His left arm was bleeding profusely. Kagome could tell he was a youkai. The small fluffy ears sticking out from the top of his head was proof enough. He somewhat reminded her of Inuyasha. His hair wasn't silver it was black, but it was still waist length like Inuyasha's. His little dog ears were black by the way. His claws were long like a full-demon's. She couldn't tell if he was hanyou or a youkai though. He was fairly young. Around everyone else's age. Just about 17. He wore blue hakama pants that looked like Inuyasha's and he didn't have a outer haori. He just wore the plain white one. (ju'sannya, please tell me what the hell that thing is!)

The man finally seemed to notice her and opened his eyes. He seemed incredibly weak.

"Are you okay? How long have you been sitting here?" Kagome asked, crouching down in front of him.

The man coughed up blood and spoke. "I... dont know. Will... you help me miko? Please?"

Kagome felt so much sympathy for the strange man. If she had been someone like Kikyou he might've been killed.

"Of course. Can you stand?"

Just then, Inuyasha jumped from behind the bush. "There you are! Why'd you leave the clearing? And where's- hey who's that?" He asked all at once.

"I dont know his name, but I found him here injured. We cant just leave him here."

Inuyasha shrugged. "Why not? From what I can smell, he's ¼ a demon. Cant he handle himself?"

"Inuyasha! That's unbelievably selfish. He's hurt and needs medical attention. Quarter demon or not, he'll die out here if left unattended. Im going to help him, you do what you want." She said, walking over to the demon to try and help him stand up. No such luck. He was bigger than her. About Inuyasha's size actually. Kagome looked up at Inuyasha with big puppy dog eyes. 

Inuyasha tried to look away. _She cant give me that look! I invented that look! _Inuyasha sighed and gave in. He lifted the man up and put him on his back.

"I spoil you." He muttered to Kagome while they were walking.

Kagome giggled. "That's one of the reasons I love ya." She said with a smirk.

Inuyasha rolled his eyes and walked faster. The faster they get this demon to the village, the better.

33333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333

Kagome ran in Kaede's hut. "Kaede! We need you to get you're bandages out! We have an injured person here!" She shouted, as Inuyasha walked in with the quarter demon.

Kaede gasped. "Oh my. He is quite injured. Well, get out the futon and lay him down! I shall go get more medicines." She said, walking out the door.

Kagome laid out the futon and Inuyasha placed the demon on there.

The whole Inu Tachi was gathered around the demon. Shippo poked him a little.

"Is he ... dead?" He asked.

Kagome smiled. "No, he's not dead. And he wont be if we help him right away." She said, examining a large gash on his test. Which earned a growl from Inuyasha. Kagome looked up at Inuyasha with a raised eyebrow.

"What?"

"Why cant Kaede do that? You're practically fawning over him." Inuyasha said with a disgusted expression.

Kagome rolled her eyes. "Whatever. Im just trying to help him out. Miko's are healers as well." She said, going back to his wound.

Inuyasha snorted. "Whatever."

Kaede walked back in with a jar of medicine and rolls of bandages.

"Okay Kagome, put you're training to the test. Tend to this demon's wounds." She said.

Kagome nodded. "Inuyasha, do you have the herbs from earlier?"

Inuyasha nodded and pulled them out of his haori.

Kagome tended to the demon's wounds carefully. Making sure not to disturb him or hurt him while she bandaged him.

When she was done, his entire torso was bandaged and his arm was in a spline. He had one bandage wrapped around his forehead as well.

Kagome sighed and wiped sweat off her forehead. "Finally, done." She said. Kaede smiled and patted her on the shoulder.

"You've done well, child." She said. Kagome smiled and nodded her thanks.

It was night, by the way. No one was sleeping though. It was still too early to go to sleep. Everyone was up doing something. Sango polished hiraikotsu. Miroku meditated. Shippo played with Sakura. Who had come over two hours ago. Inuyasha grumbled about something in the corner. And Kagome read a book while Kaede gave the demon medicines.

After another hour, the demon slowly opened his eyes. Almost everyone was in front on him in an instant. His eyes were a bright, sky blue, color. He sat up slowly while grimacing in pain.

"Easy, now. You're still injured." Kagome said, helping him sit up.

"So, what's your name?" Kagome asked him, going to sit beside Inuyasha.

He coughed before speaking. "I am Akira. Who are all you people?"

Everyone introduced themselves one by one.

"Im Sango."

"Im Miroku.

"Im Shippo!"

"Im Sakura!

"Im Kagome."

"Feh, the name's Inuyasha."

"Im Kaede."

Akira took a moment to memorize everyone's name's before talking again.

"Where am I? What village is this?"

Kagome smiled. "You're in Kaede's hut, in Kaede's village. What had you banged up so bad?"

Akira nodded and suddenly a very dark look overshadowed his blue eyes. " A demon. Two days ago, I used to live in a village, filled with demons,hanyous, humans, and quarter demons like myself. All was well until a spider demon attacked."

Inuyasha suddenly seemed interested in the conversation. "A spider demon? What did he look like?"

"He had long black hair and he carried a gourd on his back. He carried a Lilly with him as well. We fought him, but he overpowered us in the end. We had cut up a lot of his shirt and saw the mark of spider, and on top of which, he had that disgusting stench of a spider!"

Everyone gasped. "It was Byakuya!" They all shouted.

"But, why would Byakuya attack their village out of the blue? Do you think it's part of Naraku's planning?" Sango asked.

"I dont know. It's very likely to be. But, why would he attack a majority of hanyous?" Miroku said.

Everyone went on about Naraku's possible planning.

"Uh, excuse me! Who is Naraku?" Akira asked.

Everyone shut up. "Naraku is everyone's enemy in this group. We're all getting revenge for something that happened to us all because of him. Oh, and he pretty much wants to take over the world with the Shikon No Tama." Kagome said.

Akira nodded. "We had a shard of the Shikon No Tama. This Byakuya person stole it."

"Yup, there's you're reason for why Byakuya was there." Inuyasha said, leaning against the wall.

Everybody nodded. "Enough about Naraku. Tell us about you." Miroku said.

Akira nodded. "Well, Im a quarter demon born between a human and hanyou. Im an inu youkai by the way. What about you? Im curious about you guys."

Everyone looked around and decided to start with Kagome because she loved to talk the most.

"Im Kagome Higurashi. Im 17, and Im a miko." She said. Akira nodded.

"Im Sango, Im 18 and Im a demonslayer. I tend to get groped by the perverted houshi over here.

"Im Miroku. I have somewhat of a bad habit of flirting with women, Im 18 as well. Im a monk, and I want Sango or even Kagome to bear my children."

"Im Inuyasha, and if Miroku makes another comment about Kagome I'll slaughter him. Im 17, and a hanyou. Mess with me and I'll kick you're ass."

"Im Sakura, and Im a dragon hanyou. Im 8, and my name means cherry blossom!"

"Im Shippo and Im 7, and I love chocolate!!"

Akira sweatdropped. These people were awfully weird.

Kagome clapped her hands. "Okay! We should all go to bed now, and leave Akira alone."

Everybody nodded and got in their sleeping positions. Sango had the hiraikotsu in her hands. Miroku had is hand out in a groping position. Sakura was curled up like a cat sleeping. Shippo was laid out on his back as if he were dead. Inuyasha was in the corner sitting cross-legged with Kagome sitting in the same position in his lap.

_Sleep good tonight Kagome. You're in for a world of pain tomorrow. _

_**And done! This chapter was a lot longer than the first one. And, dont worry, the drama comes soon! Please review and keep a lookout for the next chapter of 'The Love Never Dies' Entitled: You're In For A World Of Pain!: Training Starts Now!**_

_**With that said, Sayonara! **_


	3. You're In For A World Of Pain

_**Hey guys. Updating again, and I have another important announcement to make. I will be taking somewhat of a break, because of the holidays and whatnot. I wont be updating after this, until maybe Thursday or Wednesday. It will be some time this week, when ever I feel like it. Simple as that. On with fic! **_

_**You're In For A World Of Pain: Training Starts Now!**_

Kagome stretched as she entered Kaede's hut. Kaede had officially made it her job to nurse Akira back to health. She figured it wouldn't take too long, considering he was a quarter demon. He should be all healed up within the course of three days.

Akira noticed her walk in and smiled a bit. He could sit up and feed himself, but he wasn't aloud to walk around or anything that required too much movement.

"Ohayo priestess Kagome. Are you here to check up on me again?" He asked.

Kagome smiled and nodded. "Yes. And just call me Kagome." She said, sitting down in front of him.

Akira nodded and sat up some. "So, I understand that you and your companions leave in a couple of days to search for this Naraku?" He asked, as Kagome told him to lift his arm and what not.

Kagome nodded. "Yeah, it'll be a really long journey. The well closing a couple of months back, held us up."

Akira cocked his head to the side. "What well?"

Kagome just shook her head. He wouldn't understand anyway. Hell, she barely understood it.

"Nothing, nothing. Open your mouth for me." She said, getting out that popsicle stick looking thingy that doctors love to shove in your mouth.

Akira seemed wary at first, but then he opened his mouth wide and Kagome put it in there.

"So Akira, how old are you?" Kagome asked. Akira said something that she couldn't quite understand.

Kagome sweatdropped. "You can spit that out now." She said.

Akira spat it out and hit the wall on the other side of the room.

"I said, Im seventeen." He said.

Kagome nodded. He was the same age as her and Inuyasha. He looked somewhat older though. Like he was twenty or something.

Kagome shrugged off the thought as she gave Akira a herbal mix to drink for his large wounds.

Akira spit it out. "Yuck! That crap is disgusting!"

Kagome giggled. "You're as bad as Inuyasha when it comes down to medicine."

Speak of the devil, Inuyasha decides to suddenly burst in the room.

"Wench! You're coming with me!" He yelled, grabbing Kagome by the arm.

"Hey! Inuyasha, what the hell are you doing?! I have to take care of Akira right now!" She yelled, trying to get out of his grip.

"You start your katanna training today. We dont have any time to waste!" Inuyasha yelled.

Kagome frowned. "Oh right, that. Fine, I'll be outside in five minutes. Just give me five minutes." She repeated.

Inuyasha growled then went outside. Kagome sighed.

"I honestly dont know what to do with him sometimes." She said, making Akira drink the rest of the herbal mix.

Akira laughed. "Inuyasha is a tough one, isn't he?"

Kagome shook her head and smiled. "He's actually a real big softy around me. The only tough part about him is his violent temper." She said, getting up and walking towards the door.

"Well, I'll see you later on today." She said, walking out of the door.

3333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333

"Finally, took ya long enough wench. Let's go." Inuyasha said, getting up from his leaning position on Kaede's hut.

"Where are we going?"

Inuyasha snorted. "Isn't it obvious? We're going to go get you a sword fit for a woman."

Kagome raised a brow. "What would you know about swords fit for women?"

"Uh, I, shut up and follow me."

Kagome laughed and shook her head as she followed after her hanyou.

333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333

Kagome and Inuyasha stood in a clearing in the forest. Kagome now had her katanna, that had a cherry blossoms decorating the black sheathe that it had. The sword itself, was small like Sango's, and had an incredibly sharp point, the sword was a brand new one, so it didn't have any blood stains of battle or scratches. The sword almost had some type of glow to it. Like there was some type of power or force in it...

Kagome kept adjusting the sword as it rested at her waist. She could never get used to carrying this thing around.

Inuyasha finally spoke. "Okay Kagome. Let's get started." He said.

Kagome nodded and unsheathed her katanna clumsily.

"Im ready."

Inuyasha took one look at her, and gave an exasperated sigh.

"Kagome, sheathe your katanna. You're not ready for that yet."

Kagome gave him a quizzical look. "Inuyasha, I thought the whole point was to train me with a katanna?"

Inuyasha shook his head. "Two mistakes you made. One, while we're training, refer to me as Inuyasha-sama. Two, drop and give me fifty!"

Kagome sweat-dropped. "Inuyasha, you're-

"It's Inuyasha-_sama_. And drop down and give me fifty push-ups. We need to strengthen your arms if you're going to be holding your katanna most of the time."

"I am _so_ not letting you kiss me after this.." Kagome mumbled, as she lowered herself on the ground and started doing push-ups.

Inuyasha snorted. "Sure you wont. Well, keep doing that, I'll be back at sundown." He said, turning around.

Kagome sweatdropped. "What?! You told me to do fifty, Im already on 25! It wont take me until sundown to do this!"

"Okay then, do it until I come back. Remember, it's all for you." He said ,walking out of the clearing.

"Inuyasha! Im so gonna kill you!!!!" Kagome yelled, while doing push-ups.

"It's Inuyasha-sama! And that's a extra ten push-ups!" He yelled.

"OSWUARI!!!!"

Inuyasha did a faceplant in the ground. "Make that an extra twenty." He said, getting up again.

Kagome said nothing, she just continued to do push-ups in stead of risking the chances of getting forced to do more.

Inuyasha chuckled as she walked down the hill. _Oh yeah, Im gonna enjoy this. _

_**Done. Sorry about another retardedly short chapter. Never too much too work with in the beginning. **__**Review. **__**Keep a lookout for the next chapter of 'The Love Never Dies' Entitled: Double The Pressure, Double The Pain**___

_**With that said, Sayonara! **_


	4. Double The Pressure, Double The Pain

_**Hey guys. First off, I wanna apologize for the lack of updates on this story. I had to finish my other fic, 'To Sing A Song, To Paint A Masterpiece', which is now finished. So, I hope you continue to enjoy 'The Love Never Dies' after the author seemed to have gone missing. Hehe. Enjoy. **_

_**Double The Pressure, Double The Pain **_

Kagome laid back against the wall of Kaede's hut. These past few weeks have been absolute torture. Inuyasha showed no mercy on her with training, and Kaede still had plenty of errands for her to do, and miko training to go along with the awful katanna training.

On top of which, Inuyasha still claimed that her arms were not strong enough to even begin to wield a katanna perfectly. He had done only a little training that actually involved the katanna more. She was hitting small targets, but she was not quite at the point where she could spar with anyone.

On a happy note though, Akira had gotten better only three days after Kagome had started her training. He was actually helping out around the village now, and he shared Kaede's hut with the others. All was well, with him, you could say.

"Kagome?"

Kagome sighed. _Dammit._ But then she put on her usual cheery smile. "Yes Kaede?"

"Would you mind helping Hitomiko with her birth? Then after that, could you gather some herbs? Oh, and then I need you to practice erecting a barrier."

Kagome's eyebrow twitched but she said nothing. She was way too stressed out right now. And to top it all off, the whole group was out somewhere doing something that didn't involve this much work.

She slowly got up and straightened her miko robes. With a sigh, she left Kaede's hut.

3333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333

Kagome walked through the village, getting greetings from every villager or two. Kagome had already got done gathering herbs. Next, was to help deliver a baby. Oh joy.

Kagome walked until she was almost at the area of Hitomiko's house. Before she could blink, Inuyasha had jumped down from a nearby tree and was in front of her.

"AHHH! Are you crazy?! Dont scare me like that!" Kagome yelled, holding a hand to her heart.

Inuyasha smirked. "Seriously, what is Kaede teaching you, if you cant even sense me?" He said, crossing his arms.

Kagome mumbled something under her breath and started picking up the the herbs she dropped when Inuyasha surprised her.

"Have you been doing push-ups at all today?" Inuyasha asked, walking along side her now.

Kagome shook her head And she hadn't intended on doing it either.

"Nope. My arms are strong enough now, aren't they Inuyasha?" She said with more than a hint of hope on her voice.

Inuyasha shrugged. "When you can wield a katanna for more than 15 minutes, that's when you can stop doing push-ups."

Kagome scowled. "You're an awful trainer." She said.

"I love you too, Kagome." Inuyasha said.

Kagome slapped his covered arm lightly and kept walking. "Whatever. When is training again?"

"Today. We need to speed up you're training. We wont head out until you have mastered the katanna enough to kill youkai."

Kagome sighed. "Okay, sure. Kami, you and Kaede have no mercy at all for trainees." She said, as she now stood in front of Hitomiko's hut.

Inuyasha smirked. "Hell no. Well, when you're done with that, I'll be in Kaede's hut. We an start training then." He said, walking away.

Kagome sighed. "Oh goody." She said sarcastically before entering Hitomiko's hut.

33333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333

"Okay! You're doing Hitomiko, keep going! Deep breaths!" Kagome yelled, as she could she Hitomiko's baby crowning.

Hitomiko had tears rolling down her face. "I cant do it dammit! I cant! Get this son of a bitch out of me!!" She yelled.

Kagome gulped. "Calm down, now. We're almost there. Give me a push, Hitomiko. Come on, push."

Hitomiko shook her head. "No, no, I cant. It hurts."

Kagome nodded. "Yes, I know it hurts but you have to. Come on, just give one push."

"I cant do this shi-

"PUSH DAMMIT!!!" Kagome yelled. Hitomiko gulped and gave one powerful push, which sent the baby slowly sliding into Kagome's open hands.

"Hitomiko, you have a beautiful baby girl." Kagome said, wrapping her up in a small towel and cleaning her.

Hitomiko smiled and held her hands out. "Can I hold her? Please?"

Kagome nodded. "Of course." Kagome said, handing Hitomiko the baby.

Kagome sat back and smiled. "So, what are you going to name her?"

Hitomiko smiled. "I think I'll name her Kagome."

Kagome blushed. "Oh? Well, it is a nice name I suppose."

Hitomiko smiled. "Im naming her after you, because I feel grateful to you. You helped me get through this, while my husband was out. Thank you."

Kagome smiled and got up. "It was nothing, really. Well, take care." She said, walking out of the door.

Hitomiko smiled and started to feed her baby. "You too, Kagome."

333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333

Kagome walked back to Kaede's hut. It seemed like delivering a baby took a lot of energy. And next was katanna training. Oh joy.

Kagome walked into Kaede's hut and smiled at the others. Then she sat down next to Akira.

"How did the birth go, Kagome-sama?" Miroku asked.

Kagome smiled. "It went well. Hitomiko has a healthy baby girl. She named her Kagome."

Inuyasha crossed his arms. "Bad choice in names."

Kagome scowled. "Oh like 'dog-demon' is any better!" She yelled.

Sango and Shippo sighed. Not this again.

"Shut up wench! And, aren't you supposed to be doing push-ups?!"

Kagome rolled her eyes. "Whatever."

"Kagome, did you bring the herbs?" Kaede asked.

Kagome's eyes widened. She had actually used the herbs with Hitomiko to stop her pain. Now she had to collect more.

"Heh, I'll get them tomorrow, Kaede." She said, with a nervous chuckle.

Inuyasha suddenly stood up. "Kagome, let's get going. You have to train now. Get your katanna." He said, walking out the door.

Kagome sighed and nodded. Then she got her katanna from the other side of the room and walked outside.

333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333

Inuyasha and Kagome stood inside the same clearing they always train in. Well more like, Inuyasha stood while Kagome rolled around on the ground in pain.

"Kagome, get up! Just pick your sword up now."

Kagome grimaced. "I cant! My arms! Oh God, my arms! They hurt so much!"

Inuyasha felt a pang at seeing Kagome in pain, but it was all part of training.

"Kagome. Get up." He said.

Kagome slowly rose up and picked up her katanna. She was trembling.

Inuyasha observed her closely. _She's tired and her arms hurt. She wont be able to hold that katanna up for too much longer. _

"Kagome, come at me with your sword. Attack me." Inuyasha said. By the way, Inuyasha has a fake wooden sword for defense.

Kagome nodded. Then she charged. Inuyasha lifted up his arm and blocked her advances. Kagome tries to bring the sword at him a little bit with each try. She just kept hitting the wooden sword. Which only had a few small scratches in it.

"Come on, Kagome! Hit the sword harder! Make it crack, at least!" Inuyasha yelled.

Kagome let out a irritated scream. "Im trying dammit! Im trying!" She yelled.

Inuyasha swallowed. _She wont hold out for much longer._

Kagome hit the wooden sword while Inuyasha was busy thinking and it got a small crack on it. Kagome immediately dropped her katanna and fell to her knees.

"Kagome? Kagome, what's wrong?!" Inuyasha asked, crouching down next to her and checking her for injuries or some reason as to why she fell.

Kagome had sweat and tears pouring down her face. "It's too... much. Too hard." She said, suddenly standing up.

"Kagome?"

"I-I-I cant do it. I cant. It's all too much." She said, walking away from him.

"Kagome?!"

"Kagome!"

3333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333

Kagome walked slowly until she reached a flower bed. She stood there then. But, something was wrong. Something was wrong with her.

_W-why cant I breathe? I cant breathe! _

She thought as she suddenly fell on her knees gasping for air with tears pouring down her face.

_W-what's happening?! What's wrong with me?!_

She thought as she gasped for air again and darkness surrounded her.

_**Heh, evil cliffy huh? I know, that's why ya love me though. Well, review. And keep a lookout for the next chapter of 'The Love Never Dies' Entitled: Emergencies And Regrets. **_

_**Question of the day: Would you push the one you love to a point where they're in a serious medical state? **_

_**With that said, Sayonara! **_


	5. Emergencies And Regrets

_**Hey guys. Considering I left you with a cliffy after three weeks at least of not updating, I decided to update this fic a little earlier than planned. You'd better thank me!!!! Heh **__**heh.**__** On with the fic!**_

_**Emergencies And Regrets**_

Kagome's head felt like someone had just used it as a hammer. There was a constant pounding. Also, she felt somewhat short of breath. She couldn't move too much. But, what scared her the most, was that she was being carried by someone. Who that someone was? She could only hope it was a certain hanyou.

Kagome groaned. _W-who's carrying me? Inuyasha?_ She thought, as she groaned again.

Kagome groaned and opened her eyes a little. She could only make out little triangles on top of their head. "I-Inuyasha?"

A familiar voice laughed. "No, nice try though." He said, as he avoided walking into a tree.

"A-Akira?" Kagome asked weakly. Akira nodded. Kagome opened her eyes more and saw that it was indeed Akira, with his bright blue eyes boring right into hers.

"W-where am I? When did you get here?" She asked.

Akira frowned. "I found you in that flower bed sprawled out on the ground. I figured something was wrong with you."

Kagome nodded and smiled a little. Her vision blurred a little but she didn't say anything. "T-thank you."

Akira shrugged. "You saved me when we met, I owe you that much don't I?"

Kagome didn't say anything and Akira took a quick whiff of her. Oh Crap. One problem, she had passed out again, second problem, sweat was pouring down her face and there were the remnants of dried tears on her face. Also, her breath was coming out little by little, as if she were wheezing. Why hadn't he noticed it before?

"Kagome, I know you cant hear me, but sit tight. Okay? We're gonna get you back to the village." Akira said, suddenly hopping in the air from tree branch to tree branch. Also, since Akira is only ¼ a demon, he jump as high as Inuyasha. He can only jump as high as half of a large school or the first couple of branches in Goshinboku.

He couldn't stop jumping. He would get tired soon, but he had to make sure she was alright.

3333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333

"What the hell? Akira has been here already. And Kagome was here too." Inuyasha said, aloud as he sniffed the ground in the flower bed.

"Did Akira help her?" He wondered aloud, as he started to jump from branch to branch in the trees. _ I don't know if I can really trust him. I need to know if Kagome is alright!_ Inuyasha said, as he sped up with his running.

3333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333

"Kaede! Old Kaede! Help!" Akira yelled, as he entered Kaede's hut. It had taken almost all of his strength to get there that fast. He practically went at a hanyou's speed.

Kaede had a curious expression. "What is it child? What's wrong with Kagome?"

Akira set her down on a futon. "I dont know! I found her sprawled out in a flower bed with no injuries on her or anything, and she's hardly breathing!"

Kaede nodded. "Hmm. Tell me, has she sweated?"

Akira nodded. "Yeah, she'd sweating all over, a lot on her face."

"Sit down child. I already had sent Miroku to get herbs earlier so we can wait for him, in the meantime, go wet a towel."

Akira nodded and was about to get up when Inuyasha busted in the door.

"Kagome! Where is Kagome?! Is she alright?!" Inuyasha said, suddenly crouching down next to her unconscious form.

Kaede smiled. "She will be alright, Inuyasha. Kagome is a strong one so calm down. In the meantime, wasn't Kagome training with you?"

Inuyasha nodded. "Yeah, she was. I-I think I pushed her too hard. Cause, s-she just dropped her katanna and was crying about it being too hard. I know that she was tired, but I wanted her to really train hard, and not take the easy route. Then all this sweat started coming down her face, and she ran from me."

Kaede nodded. "Inuyasha, do you know what Kagome has suffered from today?"

Inuyasha shook his head. His eyes looked so guilty, yet anxious to know.

"Kagome, has had a mild panic attack. They can come from stress, or being depressed or any type of emotional stress in general. Kagome has pushed her body too hard, and stressed out too much. Thus, resulting in the child's panic attack."

Inuyasha looked stricken. "P-panic attack? I-I made her have a panic attack?"

Kaede sighed sadly. "It is not just you, Inuyasha. It is myself, and the whole village as well. I sent her on errands and the village looks to her as the village miko. Therefore, she must do many tasks for them."

Kagome groaned, but her eyes stayed closed and her breathing was still irregular.

"Why isn't she breathing normally old hag?! She's hardly breathing at all!" Inuyasha yelled.

Akira frowned. "She was like that when I found her as well. Her breathing is better than it was before, though."

Kaede frowned. "We're waiting for Miroku to get back with the herbs I sent him to get a little while. We can revive her then."

Inuyasha's eyebrow twitched. "Revive her?! Hag, she's not dead! She just cant breath!"

Kaede frowned. "Ah yes, but panic attacks are extremely dangerous. Eventually, they can lead up to death."

Inuyasha growled so loud everyone in the room was on guard now. "Why are you just telling me this now?! I would've went to find that stupid lecher a long time ago in that case!" He said, hopping up from Kagome's side.

Akira frowned. "Calm down, Inuyasha. Can't you smell Miroku and the others close? They're coming here. Kagome will be alright." He said with more than a hint of happiness in his voice.

Inuyasha growled and sniffed too. That must've been what Akira was doing when he was talking to Kaede. He was actually sniffing around for his friends.

Just then, Miroku, Sango, and Shippo walked in the hut. Sango was already yelling.

"Miroku, you idiot lecher! You were supposed to be gathering herbs!" She yelled, giving him another smack on the head for good measure.

"My dear Sango, I was merely-

"Cut the crap you two! Dont you see Kagome lying here?! Miroku, give Kaede those damn herbs!"

Sango gasped. "What happened to Kagome? Why is she sweating so much?"

Kagome let out another groan.

Kaede coughed. "If ye would all shut the hell up, I can tell you what's wrong with Kagome."

Everyone looked shocked for a moment, before they all sat down around Kagome's unconscious body.

"Kagome, has suffered from a mild panic attack. It was due to stress that she did."

Everyone but Akira and Kaede suddenly gave Inuyasha accusing looks.

Inuyasha gulped. "I know. This is all my fault, I pushed her too hard with training. And now this and-

"It's alright Inuyasha. From what I've seen, Kagome has taken up the stressful position of village miko." Miroku said, handing Kaede the herbs.

Shippo nodded. "I'd be pretty stressed too, if I had to be a village miko and a hunt Naraku, not to mention train with the katanna with an ass like Inuyasha."

Inuyasha didn't even bother to hit him for that remark. He felt that it was all too true. Very true.

Kaede made Kagome swallow the brew she made and sat back on her knees.

"Well, she should be well, in the morning. But, she shouldn't move around a lot when she does wake up again." Kaede said.

Everyone nodded.

"Well, ye young ones should get some rest for now. It'll be to early morning, or late afternoon tomorrow that Kagome wakes up. No sense in waiting." She said.

Everyone nodded and almost instantly fell asleep. Well everyone except a certain hanyou, and a certain ¼ demon who both stayed awake with their arms and legs folded.

3333333333333333333333333333333

It was late at night and the moon was already high in the sky. It was around one or two a.m. Inuyasha was still sitting by Kagome's unconscious form. Her breathing had returned to normal and the sweating had decreased by a long-shot. She was sleeping somewhat peacefully and she only moved to roll over or something.

Inuyasha's eyelids almost drooped closed, but when he heard Kagome groan, he immediately snapped to attention.

"I-Inuyasha?" Kagome whispered.

Inuyasha smiled down at her. "Kagome, Im so sorry. I shouldnt've pushed you so hard."

Kagome smiled and reached her arm up to touch his face. "Inuyasha, it wasn't you're fault. I just ran away from you, because I felt so pressured, and deep down, I knew you were trying to help me." She said, caressing his cheek.

"Yes, it was. You had a panic attack. You've been out for hours, Im completely to blame. If this were to keep happening, you could die. I-Im supposed to be protecting you, and I turn out to be the reason this happens. Im sorry."

Kagome blinked and smiled at him. "You know, no matter how many panic attacks I may have, that doesn't stop my love for you, and I would never blame you for it. Dont be so hard on yourself."

Kagome gasped when she felt wetness on her cheek. What the...

"I-Inuyasha? Are you crying?" Kagome asked, sitting up a little.

Inuyasha harshly wiped his face. "N-no."

Kagome smiled. "Yes you are, you were really scared weren't you?" She said, giving him a tender kiss on the cheek.

Kagome gasped when Inuyasha suddenly pulled her into a hug. She had never seem him like this, so afraid, and defenseless. She returned his hug without hesitation. "Inuyasha ..."

"Kagome, you dont have to train with the katanna any more. I would never send you out into battle with one, but I wont make you do it anymore. "

"Inuyasha, I want to train-

"No. You wont train anymore. I wont allow you to get stressed out. Okay?"

Kagome nodded. His luminescent golden eyes were pleading with her to agree. Kagome just couldn't resist him. But, that was something she wanted to do.

"Inuyasha, just let me carry it, then. If I cant train, I still wanna keep it."

Inuyasha seemed reluctant to agree, but then he nodded and had her lay back against his chest. Kagome smiled and snuggled into his chest more. Now for some real rest.

Unknown to the interracial couple, two bright blue eyes burned with envy, far off in a corner.

333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333

Kagome kept herself from screaming as she slid down a hill into her a favorite flower bed. She was desperate now. Her friends had kept her under quarantine for three days now. She that they were worried, but she needed a moment of peace to herself!

Kagome plopped down in the middle of the flower bed and sighed. It felt so good to be alone. Only for this minute, though.

"Kagome? Why are you out here?"

Kagome looked up to see Akira standing there. His blue eyes were held in a penetrated stare towards her.

Kagome sighed. "Are you here to drag me back?"

Akira laughed and sat bedside her. "No, I like to be alone sometimes as well. It feels good."

Kagome smiled and nodded. "You're right." She said, laid back and looked at the clouds. The weather was good today.

Akira's gaze wandered over to Kagome's resting form. She looked so peaceful. Like nothing could bother her. Her aura was always so calm and inviting. Her beauty was even more inviting than her inner beauty. Long eyelashes, beautiful kind eyes, her curves were everything any man could wish for. It was almost hard to believe she was only 17.

"Kagome?"

"Hm?" Kagome answered lazily.

"What's your relationship with Inuyasha? Are you close friends?"

Kagome blushed. "He's my um, boyfriend in a way."

Akira nodded. "What's a boyfriend?"

Kagome sighed. " A boyfriend is usually someone you care about, and can be with them for years. It's more like a pre-mating kind of thing. You get it?"

Akira nodded. "So, how are you feeling?"

Kagome smiled. "I feel fine. Much better than those couple of days ago."

Akira nodded.

"Akira, I never really got the chance to thank you. It cant really count when you're half-asleep. So, thank you. I probably would've died had you not come for me."

Akira blushed and scratched his head. "It was nothing. I owe you my life, Kagome. You saved me when I was near death. You had only passed out."

Kagome smiled. "Thank you all the same. You're really a sweet guy, Akira. Have you failed to realize it?"

Akira shrugged. "Not sure. I dont think Im sweet or grumpy, just there. Ya know? And you're a beautiful girl, do you fail to realize it? You're a beautiful girl with so many burdens. I've never seen anything like it."

Kagome seemed surprised by the compliment at first, but then she smiled. "Thank you. I do have a lot of burdens, but I make it, don't I? It's... just a part of living."

Akira smiled and nodded. Then he stood up. "Well, I'll leave you be now. I'll see ya later." He said, giving her such a cute smile and a wink and walked away.

Kagome's cheeks flamed and she smiled at his retreating form. She sat up and stared out at the clouds.

_That Akira, he's really something, but I can't help but feel such a large sadness and burden coming from his aura. Hope things turn out well for him. After all, that's all I can do._

_**Done. Dont kill me. You got you're Inu/Kag fluff, and you may even have a little Akira/Kag fluff on your hands. Whoo, feed my review page. It's hungry. Hehe. Also, keep a lookout for the next chapter of 'The Love Never Dies' Entitled: Secret Attempts. **_

_**Question Of The Day: What would you do to have time to yourself from a band of friends who are constantly worried about your health?**_

_**With that said, Sayonara! **_


	6. Secret Attempts

_**Hey guys. Updating again, because a certain person -cough jamied1968- hasn't reviewed the latest chapter of 'Can You Help Me?' so, Im updating this fic. Enjoy.**_

_**Secret Attempts **_

"For the last frickin' time, I feel fine Inuyasha!!" Kagome yelled, standing up from the futon she had been sitting on.

"Kagome! Sit down, you're not well enough to-

"Shut up! OSUWARI!!!!" Kagome yelled. Inuyasha did a faceplant in the ground and everyone snickered in amusement.

"Im going outside, I've been outside for the past three days! If you hadn't gone to see Totosai about Tetsuiaga, then you would know that!" Kagome yelled. Walking towards the door.

Inuyasha lifted his head up. "Dont you step out that door!"

Kagome smirked. "Im going, Im going, gone!" She yelled, running out the door. Inuyasha growled and ran out of the door after her. Everyone laughed.

"Inuyasha sure is worried about her." Shippo said. Kaede nodded. "It's not surprising. Panic attacks are very serious. And, Inuyasha feels he is to blame for Kagome's attack."

Everyone nodded. "Kaede, do you think Inuyasha will drag Kagome back here?" Miroku asked, as his hand stretched towards Sango's bottom.

Sango scowled and batted it away. "I thought you were supposed to be meditating houshi?!"

Miroku chuckled nervously. "Well ya see, I need to be in my happy place while meditating, and you just so happen to-

BWAP!

Miroku fell unconscious, courtesy of Sango.

"Stupid hentai..." She muttered under her breath along with a couple of R rated threats.

Kaede chuckled and turned to Akira. "Akira, what do you intend to do when everyone leaves to find Naraku and the shards?"

Akira shrugged. "I'll go with them. I want to avenge my village. And, if this Naraku is as bad as he sounds, I wanna do anything I can to stop him."

Kaede nodded. "Aye, do as you wish child. Tell me, do you possess abilities such as Inuyasha's?"

Akira frowned. "Not exactly. I can defend myself well, but Im not as good in battle as Inuyasha."

Sango quirked an eyebrow. "Im just wondering here, there really couldn't be that much a difference between a hanyou and a ¼ demon. Right?"

Akira smiled. "Actually, there is. A big one. Hanyous are generally stronger, unless they were a child. Also, as you can see, they usually grow to be taller. Inuyasha's taller than me."

Shippo scoffed. "Only by an inch. I can see it."

"Is that a compliment?"

"Sure."

33333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333

"Kagome! Dammit, get back here!"

Kagome ran through the large flower bed, switching directions every couple of seconds. She was desperate to get Inuyasha off of her tail.

"Inuyasha! I told you I feel fine! Leave me alone!" She yelled, jumping over a fallen branch.

"No! You need to rest!"

"No I dont!" Kagome screeched.

Just then, there was a loud clap of thunder and it started raining. Hard.

"See! Now you're gonna catch a cold!" Inuyasha yelled, starting to run faster.

"Ah!" Kagome yelled, covering her head from the rain. Kagome ran until being her, she fell, and landed flat on her stomach. She was about to get up, when extra weight was pushed onto her back all of a sudden.

"Kagome, you don't need to be out here on the cold. It's not good for you." Inuyasha said, folding his arms.

"Inuyasha! Get off of me!"

"No way. Not until you agree to take it easy."

"I am taking it easy! You dont see me out there slaying youkai do you?!"

"Kagome ..." Inuyasha growled.

Kagome scowled. "Ramen?"

"Nope."

"Damn."

3333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333

"A-A- ACHOO!!!" Inuyasha sneezed as Kagome kicked him towards the fire.

Kagome smiled. "You told me to take it easy, but you're the one that ends up getting sick. You're such a mess." She said, holding ramen up to his mouth.

Shippo laughed. "Kagome, you spoil him. Inuyasha can fee himself!"

Inuyasha's eyebrow twitched. _Shut up twerp! She doesn't know that!_ He thought, as Kagome stuck more ramen in his mouth.

"Dont be silly, Shippo. Inuyasha feels too weak to move. I dont want him to strain himself either." She said, throwing another log in the fire.

Kaede shook her head. "When did I become foolish enough to let these weirdo's stay in my home?"

Miroku and Sango laughed. "Hey Inuyasha, you think Kagome will help you undress-

BWAP!

"Dont even think about finishing that sentence monk." Sango said.

Miroku laughed and passed out.

Akira shook his head. "You all are very strange." He said. 

Kagome laughed. "I guess we are. Open up, Inuyasha."

Inuyasha obeyed and gladly took the ramen in. By the way, as you may have guessed, Inuyasha got a terrible cold from sitting on Kagome in the rain. His nose has dried out now. Completely irrelevant, but whatever.

Soon enough, everyone was asleep, and Inuyasha and Kagome were the only ones up.

"Kagome, you can go to bed now. You dont have to look after me all night." He said.

Kagome shook her head. "Oh, but I do. It's not like you were ever really able to take care of yourself in this condition." She said, leaning against him. For the record, they're sitting side by side.

Inuyasha scoffed. "You worry too much. Go to sleep." He said, wrapping one arm around her.

Kagome smiled. "Nuh uh. You go to sleep. You need it most."

"Im hanyou, I can go without sleep for days."

"Im miko, and Im not tired, so you go to sleep."

Inuyasha quirked an eyebrow. "What kind of sense does that make?"

Kagome shrugged. "Dunno. Just rest."

"No."

"Why?"

"Cause, I dont need it, and I aint tired."

"Yes you are. It's written all over your face. Please, if not for yourself, then for me?" Kagome said, giving him the puppy dog eyes.

"Uh..." Inuyasha said. _Dammit! That look again! I invented that! And yet it works on me. Hmm..._

"Eh, fine. But you have to go to sleep too."

"Done deal." Kagome said, snuggling against him and closing her eyes. Inuyasha smiled, and slowly drifted off to sleep.

3333333333333333333333333333333333333

Kagome slowly unwrapped Inuyasha's arm from around her and quietly moved around the hut. Inuyasha mumbled something, Shippo snored, and Kaede farted.

Kagome had a disgusted look for a minute, then she went back to what she was doing. Finally, she found it in the corner of the hut. Her sword sheathe gleamed from the moonlight shining through the window.

She slipped it through the belt on her side, and slowly crept out of the door.

333333333333333333333333333333333333333333

"Boy, step forward." Naraku said, as a cold, almost sinister, breeze swept by in Inuyasha Forest.

The boy bows. "Naraku."

Naraku smirks. "Good. Now, tell me, how much have you progressed?"

"Somewhat Naraku. This kind of thing will take time."

Naraku scowled. "Dammit! I need this done soon! With that miko still in the way, Im in jeopardy of not getting a new body! You must accomplish your mission soon!" He snarled.

The boy bit back a retort. "And it will be. For the moment, it will be difficult with the hanyou around all the time. It will take plenty of time."

Naraku picks the boy up with one of his tentacles and throws him into a nearby tree.

"AH!" The boy cries in pain.

"You will have this done in two months or less. That's all Im giving you because that's all the time I have! If it's not done in at least seven chapters from now, I will kill you."

The boy nods. "Two months, seven chapters, I got it. But, I never know when Sango'sbestfriend445 is gonna help us make things happen though."

Naraku nods. "Damn that authoress. Well, two months or I kill you _and_ her."

The boy looks at Naraku strangely. "Um, you cant kill the authoress, she controls you."

"Oh right. Well, clean yourself up, and let's meet again some other time, shall we?" He said, in a peppy voice, before disappearing into the shadows.

The boy sighs. "I have to get a better job. Im not even paid a lot for this kind of thing."

33333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333

Kagome unsheathes her katanna as she slices a snake youkai in half. She's standing in the clearing where her and Inuyasha used to practice her katanna training. So far, she had only cut trees, and the occasional demon that just seemed to pop up.

Kagome was about to sheathe her katanna again, when a regular looking samurai sword came out of nowhere and slid only 1 once centimeter past her face. It landed, indented in a large maple tree.

"Who's there?!" A voice called.

Kagome recovered from her shock and quirked an eyebrow. "A-Akira?"

Akira stepped forward so that she could see him better. His long black hair flowed carelessly behind him, and his pale blue eyes gleamed with surprise.

"Kagome? What are you doing out here at this hour?"

Kagome readied herself to answer, but then a thought came to her. "Wait, I could ask you the same thing." She said.

Akira chuckled. "I suppose you're right. I was just out taking a leak." He said.

Kagome nodded. "So, I didn't know you knew how to use a sword." She said.

Akira smiled. "Yeah, I do. I just got that new one today. Dont change the subject, why are you out here?" He asked stepping closer to retrieve his sword.

Kagome sighed. _Dammit_. "Well, Im actually out here to train with my katanna. Inuyasha wont let me do it anymore, and I promised him I wouldn't, but I really wanna do this. I've been practicing since the day after my panic attack. Always around this hour. Attempting to wield a katanna." She said.

Akira smiled. "Actually, you're pretty good. When I threw my sword at you, I could see you move when you cut down that snake youkai, but I couldn't see you're face."

Kagome smiled. "Think so?"

"Yup." He said, finally pulling the sword out of the tree. "Whoo, it was lodged in there pretty deep, eh?"

Kagome smiled. "I guess so. My sword wouldn't go that deep. I don't have the strength."

Akira had a mischievous glint in his eye. "Well we can fix that. Care to spar with me?"

"Oh really, I dont think I-

But Kagome didn't get another word in as Akira charged. Kagome shrieked and immediately held up her sword in defense. _ Obviously, I dont have too much of a choice._ She thought, as she clashed swords with Akira.

"You're better than I thought Kagome!" He said, trying to bring the sword down on her.

Kagome threw her sword up and almost succeeded in knocking Akira's sword out of his hand.

Kagome smirked. "I not that easy to beat." She said, charging at him. Kagome ran and focused on him, well that is, until he suddenly disappeared.

Kagome stopped dead in her tracks. "What the hell...?"

But, she didn't finish her sentence as she felt cold steel against her neck. Kagome gasped.

"Kagome, did you forget Im a ¼ demon? You should've known better." Akira said.

Kagome stayed calm. Akira wouldn't really kill her. Would he? It _was_ just training, after all.

"Kagome, do you know the best way to get out of a position like this?"

Kagome shook her head slowly. "No. How?" She said, ever so slowly reaching for her sword sheathe...

"Well, they would give in and say Im the best. And a master of the blade."

"Really?" Kagome said. Almost there...

"Yeah. Really." Akira said, making the hairs on the back of her neck stand up.

"I thought that they do something like this!" She said, turning around as quickly as she could, and swinging the sheathe at Akira's legs.

Akira jumped up just in time to avoid it, and he thrust his hand forward, pushing her on the ground. Kagome yelped as she landed on the ground with her sword and sheathe a good distance away from her.

Akira landed right on top of her. Kagome's face turned crimson as she automatically realized the position they were in.

"Kagome, you ought to learn a little more about the element of surprise." Akira, whispered, sending shivers(?) down her spine.

Kagome gulped. "Really. I thought it was w-well thought out."

Akira chuckled. "Right." He said. He leaned in closer and she could feel his warm breathe on her face, their noses were practically touching, and Kagome could feel something strangely hard against her leg.

Kagome sucked her breath in. "W-what are you doing?" She whispered, almost too quiet for him to hear.

Akira didn't answer as she felt him lick her cheek slightly. Kagome held her breath. He nuzzled his head into her neck and Kagome really didn't have common sense enough anymore to know what was going on.

With two or three, maybe even four kisses trailed up her neck, he raised himself up and smiled. "Absolutely nothing." He said, getting off of her and walking in the direction of the village again.

Kagome watched his retreating form disappear into the night. _Akira..._

_**Done! Hope you enjoyed! Please review, and keep a lookout for the next chapter of 'The Love Never Dies' Entitled: Touch Me, Tease Me, Just Dont Hurt Me'. **_

_**Question Of The Day: If you were Kagome, what would've been a better way to train with your katanna?**_

_**With that said, Sayonara! **_


	7. Touch Me, Tease Me, Just Dont Hurt Me

_**Hey guys. Thanks for the reviews and whatnot. Here's your new chapter. This probably wont be more than a couple thousand words, here's your warning. Sigh. Let's get this over with. **_

_**Touch Me, Tease Me, Just Dont Hurt Me **_

Kaede sighed as she watched the whole group argue about something. When were they going to start looking for Naraku? No one was hurt, so there was nothing really preventing them from going. They were just slacking off, now.

"No dammit! I say, Kanna is more creepy than Kagura! At least Kagura talks!" Inuyasha yelled.

Kagome rolled her eyes. "Whatever! Someone with a fan that can slice you into pieces is a lot more creepy!"

"You're both wrong. I think Naraku himself is the creepiest. Come on, the guy wears make-up!" Miroku said.

Everyone nodded. Naraku definitely was the creepiest out of all their enemies. Inuyasha snorted.

"Speaking of Naraku, when are we going to go look for him again? It's been almost a month."

Kagome shrugged. "Who knows." She said, with a dazed expression. The main thing on her mind had been what happened two nights ago, when Akira did what he did.

It was odd. She somehow liked it though. Was that right? Inuyasha would be furious if she told him. Which, she didn't. No need for more drama than they already had.

Kaede coughed. "Um, shouldn't ye young ones be heading out? The shards dont find themselves." She said, stirring stew.

Kagome quirked a brow. "Kaede, if I didn't know any better, I'd say you were trying to make us leave."

Kaede had a fake surprised look on her face. "Me? Why would I do that? Pah, nonsense!" She said, holding her hand to her heart.

Everyone shook their heads. "I think Kaede's right. We've probably over-stayed our welcome." Akira said.

Inuyasha raised a brow. "We? Dont you mean, you? We're here all the time."

Kagome scowled. "Inuyasha! Akira is with us now! He has a reason to go after Naraku too!"

Inuyasha growled. "What are you getting so mad about? Why are you defending him?" He asked with more than a hint of jealousy in his voice.

Everyone but Akira sighed. Here we go.

"Im not! That was just a mean thing to say!" Kagome yelled.

Inuyasha growled louder. "I can say what I want, woman!"

Kagome scowled. "OSUWARI!!!" She yelled, loud enough for the roof to shake.

Inuyasha did a faceplant and ended up making a Inuyasha shaped whole in the floorboards.

Kaede frowned. "I hope you're paying for that later."

Kagome sighed. "Im sorry, Kaede. Is there anything I can do for you?" She asked, bowing apologetically.

Kaede's eyes brightened. "Actually, there is. First, you can go check on the pregnant Hitomiko-

"She was just pregnant!" Kagome yelled in disbelief.

Kaede smiled. "They dont waste anytime, eh? Anyway, check on her, she's vomiting terribly. Next, I need you to actually deliver Keiko's baby. You know, the fisherman's wife? Yeah, her. Last, gather herbs in that flower bed you're always in."

Kagome sweat-dropped. "Sure thing."

Inuyasha popped out of his hole. "Not that again! Kagome dont you ever have time for anything else?!" He whined.

Kagome smiled. "Nope, not today. Sorry, babe." She said, before walking out of the hut.

Inuyasha laid against the wall and pouted.

33333333333333333333333333333333333

Kagome wiped sweat from Keiko's forehead. Keiko had been in labor for 3 hours now, and Kagome didn't think she could take anymore. The entire hut smelled of rotting fish!

"Okay Keiko, you're doing good. Now, give me a push." Kagome said.

Keiko shook her head rapidly. "I cant-

"You can."

"I cant-

"You can." Kagome interjected again. She was tired, and her ears were ringing from Keiko's previous screams.

Keiko shook her head as a bead of sweat fell off her forehead. "No, it hurts too much. I think I'll hurt myself!"

Kagome smiled. "Keiko, Im gonna need you to work with me. So long as you dont push, you're only hurting the baby. Ya know why? Because it's crowning!!!"

Keiko's husband, Kazuo, rushed over to her side. "Come on, you dont want our child to die, do you?" He asked.

Keiko shook her head. "No, no I dont want that!"

Kagome looked back at the head of the baby and looked back at Keiko. "Look, I need you to push! This baby cant deliver itself."

Keiko nodded. "O-okay. I'll try." She said, giving one small push.

Kagome nodded while Kazuo cheered. "That's it! Now, give me one long push!"

Keiko nodded. "I just want this little fucker out of me!!!" She yelled, giving one long, and powerful push.

Soon, the baby's cries could be heard. Kagome smiled as she wrapped the child in a blanket and cleaned her up some.

"You have a beautiful baby girl." Kagome said, as she cut the cord thingy.

Kazuo smiled. "She's beautiful. Isn't she Keiko?" He said, turning towards his wife, who didn't say anything.

Kagome's smile faded. "Oh God, Keiko! Can you hear me? Are you still with us?!" She yelled.

Kazuo had a panicked look. "What the hell is wrong with my wife, miko?! Why isn't she breathing?!"

Kagome said, nothing as she placed a blanket over Keiko.

"What's wrong with her?! Please, tell me!"

Kagome closes her eyes and chokes back a sob. Poor thing. "I-Im sorry, Kazuo. Keiko didn't make it through the birth."

Kazuo's eyes widened as tears streamed down his face from both of them. "No! You're lying! She has to be alive! She has to be!"

One small tear rolled off Kagome's cheek and onto the floor. "Im sorry. I wish I could've been more help to her."

Kazuo held back a sob. "I-it's alright. It cant be helped. At least, I can name my daughter Keiko, in honor of her."

Kagome smiled weakly. "I suppose so. Im so sorry. If there's anything I can do, let mw know. Please." Kagome said, getting up and walking out of the hut.

Kazuo nods. "I will."

3333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333

Kagome is walking in the flower bed. She figured she might as well gather Kaede's herbs, before she tells her the news about Keiko's death. It was such a sad thing to have to sit through.

Kagome sighed as she picked one herb. "I hope their family will be alright. Especially with that fish smell." She said, as she hopped over a thorn bush.

Kagome was so wrapped up in her melancholy thoughts, that she didn't notice the sloping hill coming up. Which, being her, she slipped down.

"AHH!!" Kagome screamed, expecting to meet the hard ground. But, she didn't. In fact, she met a warm chest.

Kagome lifted her head up. "Huh?"

Then her face turned crimson as she realized she was laying directly on top of Akira.

Akira chuckled. "We've got to stop meeting like this."

Kagome laughed, weakly. "Yeah, you're right." She said, raising herself up some. But, she hadn't raised herself up enough to roll off of him.

"So, why'd ya suddenly fall on me while I was trying to take a nap in the sun?" He asked, his blue eyes boring directly into her brown ones.

Kagome almost winced under his intense gaze. "I, uh, was collecting herbs for Kaede."

Akira nodded. "And do you usually fall on people while you're doing that?" He asked, with amused tone.

Kagome smiled. "I try not to."

Akira laughed. "Let's just be glad it was me." He said, suddenly getting a tight grip on her hip. Hey, that rhymes!!!

"Really. And if it wasn't you?" Kagome asked.

"Well, you'd probably be dead. Or, yelled at by whoever else you fell on. But, considering it's you, I dont really mind." He said, suddenly leaning his face forward.

"Thanks. And I never really got to thank you for helping me train. I think Im better now." Kagome said, hardly making an attempt to get off of him.

Akira smiled, showing his fangs. "Anytime. For you." He said, reaching his arm up and bringing her down, way down, more towards him and his oh so wonderful face.

Kagome held in a gasp when she felt herself being pulled forward. "What are you trying to do?" She whispered.

Akira chuckled. "Make you feel good." He answered, as his other hand that wasn't on her back, suddenly reached down and grabbed her thigh.

Kagome had a blank expression. "Really."

"Yeah. Really." Akira said, before finally leaning forward and pressing his lips against hers.

Kagome made no effort to hide the gasp that escaped her mouth as it happened. Akira actually took advantage of that, and slipped his tongue in there.

Kagome also made no effort to stop what was happening as she closed her eyes and returned it. Why was she doing this? Why did Akira just call to her like that?

Akira let go of her leg, and used that hand to caress her cheek. Kagome pulled away from him and his blue eyes look glassy and dazed as they stared back.

"Akira..."

Akira smiled at her and suddenly flipped her off of him. "Well, see ya at dinner!" He said, walking away from her with his long hair swinging behind him.

Kagome stared after his retreating form. "What the hell..."

Kagome stood up and dusted herself off. She picked a few more herbs, than she started to head back as well. She caught up with Akira and grabbed his hand as they walked.

Akira looked at her and smiled before resuming their walk.

Kagome smiled back at him, weakly.

_This isn't right. _

_**Hope ya liked it. Major Akira/Kag fluff. Next chap will have Inuyasha/Kagome fluff. Review, and keep a lookout for the next chapter of 'The Love Never Dies' Entitled: Get The Hell Out!:Your Journey Starts Now!**_

_**Question Of The Day: If you were in Inuyasha's position, meaning, your girlfriend and or boyfriend is paying more attention to the newcomer than you, how would you feel and what would you do? **_

_**With that said, Sayonara! **_


	8. Get The Hell Out:The Journey Starts Now!

_**Hey guys. Here's the new update. Thanks for all the reviews and whatnot. Well, on with the fic!**_

_**Get The Hell Out!: your Journey Starts Now!**_

Kaede looked at the Inu Tachi sitting in her hut, with a tiredness in her eyes. Not sleepy tired, but Im tired of seeing you, tired. They all were being lazy bastards right about now. Just about everyone.

Kagome was laying on her stomach on the floor, reading a magazine from her time. It had came out months ago, but she hadn't gotten a chance to read until now. Inuyasha was actually doing push-ups. She guessed he was that bored. Hey, who doesn't wanna see Inuyasha of all people do push-ups? You're an idiot, a guy, or probably not a fanatic, if you dont!

Anyway, Miroku was cleaning his shakujo with some type of grease that Kagome had brung from her time. Sango was filing her nails, and surprisingly Kirarra's too. Akira was laying on his back and thinking about nothing like all guys do. He tugged his hair every once in a while. Shippo was being a fatass and loading up on candy and all the other sweets Kagome had tried to hide from him.

Kagome yawned. "Inuyasha, aren't ya tired yet?"

Inuyasha didn't stop his push-ups as he answered. "Im not some weak human like you guys, I can go for days." He said, now doing push-ups with one hand on his back. Praise God!

Kagome giggled. "Whatever you say."

"Whatever I say is right." He finished.

Kaede turned attention away from the flirting couple and directed it towards Miroku. He had actually started humming while cleaning his shakujo. He was doing it very loud and obnoxiously. Sango had looked up at him once, then went back to filing her and Kirarra's nails. Why the hell did a cat need their nails filed?

Akira kept tugging his hair, he would sneak a glance at Kagome and Inuyasha every now and again. He looked incredibly bored. He sighed.

"Ya know, I still say Kanna is the creepiest." Sango said out of nowhere, causing he whole room to explode in different opinions.

Kaede sighed. They would be the death of her. Then Inuyasha had smacked Shippo upside the head for saying that if anybody was creepy, it was him. Kagome told him to sit. Akira laughed. Miroku joined in. Shippo cried. Sango stared at all of them strangely. Kirarra purred.

So much noise. Too many voices. Where's the peace?_ That's it. _Kaede thought.

"SHUT UP!!!!!" She yelled, loud enough to send Akira and Inuyasha holding their ears and howling in pain.

The others all looked at her with a shocked expression.

"For the past four months, you've been saying you're resting before going after Naraku. When will it happen? Nobody needs to rest that damn much!"

Miroku was the first one to speak. "Kaede-sama, what are you trying to say?" He asked, still recovering from he shock of Kaede swearing.

Kaede scowled. "Im saying...

GET THE HELL OUT!!!!!"

Everyone flinched. Kaede as breathing hard and she had a murderous look on her face. Kagome stood up.

"Well, Im ready to go find Naraku. Anybody with me?" She asked, packing her bag and putting her katanna threw the belt part on her miko robes.

"Ayup!"

"Yeah, I was getting a little stir-crazy."

"Let's get moving, dammit!"

"Let's take some treats with us."

"Let's take some _women _with us."

BWAP!

Miroku fell unconscious, courtesy of everyone.

Sango scowled shrugging the Hiraikotsu on her shoulder. "Kirarra, you carry the monk when we get outside."

Kirarra mewed.

Kagome clapped her hands. "Okay! Let's go everybody! We've over-stayed our welcome." She said, getting her bow and arrows. Soon enough, Kaede was sending them off, as the sun was setting.

"Good-bye Kaede!" Kagome yelled, as she waved. Kaede smiled and waved back.

"You all come back in one piece! I'll welcome you're lazy presence then! After you defeat Naraku!" She yelled.

Kagome laughed. "Okay!" She yelled, turning around and walking along-side Inuyasha. Who looked down at her by the way, and smiled slyly, telling her that they'd be able to spend some 'quality time' later.

Kagome turned red and smiled. Akira growled under his breath from behind them.

"So, any idea on where we're going?" Miroku asked.

"Yeah. Naraku's scent was in close about 5 days ago." Inuyasha said, from up front.

Sango quirked a brow. "You're just now saying that?!" She yelled, as they entered a forest.

"Well it's not like Im the only with a strong nose around here, now." Inuyasha said, tossing looks at Kirarra and Akira.

Kagome sighed. "It doesn't matter. We're going after him now, aren't we?"

"Yeah! Kagome's right!" Shippo said, from Miroku's shoulder.

Inuyasha growled. "You always think Kagome's right."

"No I dont!"

"Yes you do!

"No I d-

"SHUT UP!!" Sango yelled, as Miroku and Kagome stared ahead. Both Shippo and Inuyasha turned their attention towards her.

"Did you not notice this?" She said, signaling to a large wall of grass. In the middle of a forest path. Odd.

Kagome cocked her head to the side. "It's odd. Why would that be here?"

"Feh. Who cares. I'll cut it down." Inuyasha, said unsheathing Tetsuiga.

Akira leaned over to Miroku. "He intends to go through all of that and cut it down?" He asked.

Miroku chuckled. "No, not exactly. Just watch."

Akira seemed unsure, but he nodded.

A swirling wind surrounded the transformed Tetsuiga. "Kaze no Kizu!" Inuyasha yelled, as the familiar blast destroyed the wall of grass.

"Oh. Wow. Nevermind that question." Akira said. Kagome giggled a bit from where she was standing.

"At least it's clear now." Sango said. They all nodded.

"Ku ku ku. How nice to see all of you after so long."

Everyone gasped. Could it be...

Naraku!

There he was floating with Byakuya floating right next to him on his crane.

Inuyasha growled. "So, a grass wall as defense? Is the budget really that low?"

Naraku scowled. "My money problems dont concern you! Im more or less here about that ¼ demon standing behind you."

Everyone turned to look at Akira. "What? You slaughtered my entire village!"

Naraku smirked. "Oh contraire, Byakuya slaughtered your entire village. It feels good to rub it in."

Byakuya laughed next to him. "In having Kanna act out a show for me later, can we hurry this up?"

Naraku nodded. "It wont take long." He said, thrusting a tentacle down towards the Inu Tachi. Sango and Miroku hopped on Kirarra. Inuyasha grabbed Kagome and jumped. Akira jumped out of the way with Shippo in his arms.

Inuyasha growled. "Naraku! You bastard! Today is the day you die!" He said, jumping up and releasing the windscar. No big surprise that there was a barrier.

Sango frowned. "The hiraikotsu can resist miasma now. Maybe this'll work! Hiraikotsu!" She yelled, throwing the large boomerang bone.

It crashed into Naraku, who frowned, but the barrier was still pretty strong.

"I cant have you and that monk interfering!" He yelled thrusting tentacles at both of them and squeezing them until they fell unconscious.

"Miroku! Sango!" Akira yelled, catching them as Naraku dropped them.

"Ill get him!" Kagome yelled, releasing her arrow. _Hit the mark._ She prayed, as the pink streak soared towards Naraku, and destroyed his barrier.

Naraku scowled. "Byakuya do something about them all! I'll handle Inuyasha and his wench!" He yelled turning towards the said couple.

Byakuya nodded. He waved his lily at the remainder of the group and sent waves flying at them.

Akira jumped out of the way. He put Shippo under a tree o keep him safe and turned back to face Byakuya with hateful eyes. Or were they?

"Die!" He yelled, unsheathing the katanna at his waist and rushing after Byakuya who had jumped off of his crane. Byakuya looked bored as he elbowed Akira in the stomach. Akira ignore the pain as he fought on.

Meanwhile, Inuyasha and Kagome weren't having too much luck with Naraku either. Inuyasha had to keep dodging his tentacles and Kagome couldn't seem to get her arrows to focus completely.

Inuyasha set Kagome down as they landed a few feet away from Naraku. Inuyasha growled.

"Kagome, Im going to try and get behind Naraku. Shoot your arrow at him."

Kagome nodded. "Okay." She said, setting an arrow in place.

Inuyasha ran around a bit to confuse Naraku for a second, then hopped in the air. Kagome turned her attention towards Naraku. Now was her chance.

"Naraku! You are finished!" She yelled, firing her Sacred Arrow at him.

Naraku hissed in pain and prepared to strike her with a tentacle.

"NARAKU YOU BASTARD, DIE!" Inuyasha yelled, only inches away from bringing Tetsuiga down on him.

Naraku scowled. "Where did you come from?!"

"Up your ass and around the corner!" Inuyasha yelled, as he brung Tetsuiga down on him and took off a good majority of tentacles, that he probably wouldn't be able to regenerate after a hit like that.

Naraku hissed in pain. "Damn you, Inuyasha!" He yelled, using his other tentacles to knock Inuyasha into a large tree while Inuyasha was still in the air.

"Inuyasha!" Kagome cried out, trying to run forward and help him.

"You're not going anywhere miko!" Naraku shouted, as hiss tentacle came for her.

"Kagome!" Inuyasha yelled, from where he was kneeling.

Kagome made a feeble attempt to pull out her katanna, but ended up dropping it, and screamed.

Akira looked over from his fight with Byakuya. "Kagome!" He yelled, rushing over to meet her.

Akira stood in front of Kagome ready to knock the tentacle away. But, he dropped his sword when he rushed over to help her. Kagome figured his claws probably weren't strong enough to break Naraku's tentacle either.

"Akira!" Kagome yelled. _I cant let him get hurt because of me!_ She thought, as she pushed him out of the way some, and the tentacle collided with her face and chest.

Kagome shrieked as the tentacle hit her. But no sooner that it did, her vision started to blur. Her knees felt weak. Her face and chest felt as if she just let a sumo wrestler sit on them.

She soon closed her eyes, and wa surrounded by only two colors.

Black and red.

_**Thanks for reading. Hope you liked it. This story is really getting serious, eh? Oh shoutouts to theruthlesscow for your funny response to the question of the day. Drive them away, eh? Frickin' hilarious! Also, keep a lookout for the next chapter of 'The Love Never Dies' Entitled: Curse The Fates. **_

_**Question Of The Day: What would you do if you just saw the love of your life get seriously injured, but you're injured yourself. Which means, you would have to struggle to help.**_

_**With that said, Sayonara! **_


	9. Curse The Fates

_**Hey guys. Thanks for all your lacking reviews. I say lacking, because this is just pitiful. I have thirty something reviews for 8 chapters. 8! 'No Way To Return' was way over that at this point. I refuse to end a story with only 40 somethin' reviews. Because, this story will be finished in about 5 or 6 chapters. So, after this chapter, updates will come later and later. Due to my huge lack of reviews. **_

_**Curse The Fates**_

Time stopped.

No one spoke.

Not even Naraku himself.

Kagome's limp body slumped and she fell to her knees, not too surprising, she was unconscious. She was still, breathing, but from where Inuyasha was kneeling it looked as if she didn't have an ounce of life left within her.

Akira's eyes were as wide as saucers. "K-Kagome?" He gasped. She actually took the hit from Naraku's tentacle.

Naraku chuckled. "It looks like your miko still hasn't learned about the consequences of interfering."

Inuyasha growled a fearsome growl. "You son of a bitch. How dare you!" He said, suddenly gaining his strength back, and jumping in front of Akira to check Kagome's unconscious form.

He picked her limp form, while he was still kneeling on the ground and checked her injuries. They looked pretty bad. Her cheek had a deep gash that kept oozing out blood. Her chest, was what had him worried the most. The huge gash there, and a very, very, deep gash at that, was constantly bleeding. Every time she breathed, it looked as if it hurt.

"Kagome! Kagome! Hold on, okay!" Inuyasha said, moving a small strand of hair away from her mouth.

Kagome took in a shaky breathy of air. "Inuyasha..."

Inuyasha's eyes widened. "Kagome, you're awake? I need you to hold on! Dont die on me!"

Akira flinched. _He really loves her. And Im doing this. But, I have my own feelings as well. She can be loved by more than one person._ He thought, as he watched Inuyasha talk to Kagome.

"I... it... it hurts." Kagome said, weakly.

Inuyasha nodded. "Im so sorry. I should've protected you better." He said, his ears and head drooping in shame.

Kagome shook her head and tried to manage a weak smile. "No, I-I wanted to protect Akira. T-t-this is m-my fault. Ahh!" She said, screaming in pain after explaining her reason.

Inuyasha flinched. _She wanted to protect Akira. Could it be for more than friendly reasons that she did?_He thought, feeling a pang of hurt. But, Kagome would never do that to him. Right?

"Kagome, you'll be alright. We'll be alright. We'll defeat Naraku. Just think of our life after we defeat Naraku. You and me. As official mates, with pups." He said, trying to smile reassuringly.

Kagome smiled. "You're such a bad liar."

Inuyasha blinked. "Huh?"

"Knowing you, we'll have pups before Naraku is defeated." She said.

Inuyasha smirked. "Maybe."

Naraku scowled. "If you're done, I'd like to continue the process of killing you!" He said, sending multiple tentacles at the group.

Akira jumped out of the way and Inuyasha scooped up Kagome and jumped to where Akira was now standing.

"Ahhh!" Kagome shrieked in pain, as Inuyasha landed. Inuyasha sent her an apologetic look.

Kagome smiled weakly. "I'll be fine. You do what you can, Inuyasha and Akira. Destroy Naraku." She said, closing her eyes.

Akira and Inuyasha had panicked looks. "Shit!" They both swore, as they got a closer look at her.

The color in her face was quickly draining. She still had her smile, but her breathing was slowly stopping. Slowly stopping, to a complete stop.

Akira's pupils shrunk. _No, this wasn't supposed to happen yet! She's not yet meant to die. Everything will fall apart if she dies now!_ He thought, as he placed his hands on her.

Inuyasha fought back his tears. "Kagome! Kagome! Dont close your eyes! Please, open your eyes. Do it for me!" He yelled, practically shaking her limp form.

Akira slapped Inuyasha. "Calm down! I can save her."

Inuyasha punched Akira. "How?"

"I have powers that can keep her alive for a bit. If possible, even heal her. It depends on how close to death she is."

Inuyasha growled. "Looks pretty damn close to me! Do what you can for her. Im counting on you. I cant believe I would entrust her life to you, though."

Akira smirked. "I saved her once, I can do it a second time."

Inuyasha looked wary, but then he nodded. He walked in front of Naraku and Byakuya, who were now standing side by side.

"Well, well, the half-breed fights alone." Byakuya said.

Inuyasha growled. "You both can go to hell!" He yelled.

Naraku chuckled. "My, my, haven't you ever heard the rhyme Im rubber, you're glue whatever you say bounces off and sticks to you? Or shall I say, your miko?"

Inuyasha gripped Tetsuiga's hilt tighter. "Bastard. Just what the hell do you mean?!"

Byakuya started cracking up, while Naraku smiled. An awful, ugly smile. "I mean, half-breed, that your miko is soon to die. It wont be this battle, maybe not the next, but soon, very soon. Maybe you'll go with her."

Inuyasha's knuckles turned white from him gripping the Tetsuiga's hilt so tightly.

Akira gasped. _Why would he say that?! The fool!_ HE thought as he stared on. "Inuyasha, dont listen to him! Destroy him!"

Inuyasha growled. "You dont have to tell me twice. Go to hell you bastard!" He yelled, lunging.

Byakuya flung fire at him with his lily, and Inuyasha evaded it with his Fire Rat Robe.

"Die! Windscar!" He yelled, as the familiar glow of the attack was sent flying at Naraku.

BOOM!

It hit. It actually hit. But, Naraku was hardly as injured as Inuyasha wished he was. Half of his body was gone, the lower part, that is.

Naraku scowled. "Wretch."

Byakuya's eyes became wide as saucers at Naraku's current state.

"Uh, ya, see ya Naraku!" He said, getting on his crane and flying up above them.

Naraku's scowl only deepened. "Where the hell are you going?!"

"To Fiji! I aint getting killed!" He yelled, flying off into the distance.

Naraku scowled. "Damn."

Inuyasha chuckled as he brandished Tetsuiga. "Well, one less asshole to kill." He said, as the Tetsuiga started to take the shape of a spear of adamant.

Meanwhile, Akira was doing all he could for Kagome. A bright green light was emanating from him. And it was slowly going into Kagome. Akira sighed and clapped his hands together twice, then he blew the strange light out of his mouth in one exhaling breath. He pulled his hands apart and laid one hand on the wound on Kagome's chest. He plucked out a strand of his own hair, and it glowed green just like the light around him. _This had better work._ He thought, as he somehow started to stitch her wound with his hair.

Inuyasha growled as just as he was about to strike Naraku with the Adamant Barrage, Naraku knocked the Tetsuiga out of his hands. It was way across the forest now. There was no way in hell that Naraku would let him hop over there and grab it so easily. Too bad Miroku and Sango were knocked out. They could've distracted him.

Naraku chuckled. "Thought you could take me out that easy? You fool!"

Inuyasha growled as Naraku continued to speak.

"Your so-called mate, is ready to die for another man. Pathetic. It's your own fault, hanyou. You let her run into the arms of another. Maybe if you had watched her better, you both would be safe from dying this instant."

Inuyasha growled and his eyes flashed a quick red. "Shut up! You dont know a damn thing! Kagome would die for any friend!"

"And lover."

Inuyasha growled as his eyes steadily flickered from red to gold, gold to red and so on.

Naraku flipped his hair back and chuckled. Ew. "Dont you see it? Kagome's heart has went to another. Not to mention, her body. What a slut."

Inuyasha's growling increased. He opened his mouth to speak but Naraku beat him to it.

"You didn't know, did you? Kagome is such a whore and a unfaithful _bitch_ when it comes down to Akira. You were too naive to realize her increasing feelings. But, deep down, you suspected it, did you not? Kagome isn't as innocent as you thought her to be."

"She is a manipulating, sneaky, disgusting, vile, and lustful _whore_."

Inuyasha pulsed.

_Vile, _

His nails elongated.

_Sneaky, _

His eyes turned a complete blood red.

_Manipulating, _

His fangs grew longer.

_Lustful, _

Two purple stripes appeared on both sides of his face.

_WHORE _

Inuyasha released a loud howl of fury.

_Vile, lustful,manipulating, sneaky, WHORE_

The words replayed over and over in his mind and Naraku just smiled.

Inuyasha released another howl as he charged. _He speak untrue stories about mate. He dishonor mate's name. He dies._ Demon Inuyasha thought as he slashed Naraku's face.

Naraku yelped in pain, but flew back to put some distance between him and the hanyou gone demon.

Naraku chuckled evilly. "Two can play that game, hanyou!" Naraku yelled, as his face suddenly grew longer.

Demon Inuyasha stopped the attack he was getting ready to hit Naraku with and watched. _Person who dishonors mate is no longer person. _He thought dumbly as he watched.

Naraku's legs grew and and brown fur coated them. His body expanded. He gained more legs. His eyes grew a fiercer red. His hair started to merge with the rest of his body.

Inuyasha and Akira stared as a transformed Naraku stood there. Or shall I say, Spider Naraku.

The huge Spider Naraku had a giant red spider mark directly on it's back. Weird. He looks just like he does in the second movie, Castle Beyond The Looking Glass, in the beginning where he turns into a huge spider and Inuyasha was still human for a moment. Well, ya, that's how he looks.

Akira stared at the transformed Naraku. _Hopefully, things go as planned with Naraku. I dont intend on helping other than this with Kagome, and only because she's __essential__ to this plot. But, is it just that why Im helping her? Or is it because of how I feel as well? There's on feelings of doubt in my mind, but this is something that has to be done. For Master Naraku. _

Miroku groaned as he regained consciousness. Sango was still knocked out, and Shippo was cowering in a tree. Not too surprising. Let's take a look here. Well, you've got one half-dead miko, one ¼ dog demon, who seemed to be helping with his hair, one transformed hanyou, and one giant spider demon is Naraku's stead. Yup, this was great. Miroku sighed, as he sat up some.

_Curse the Fates. _

_**Hope you enjoyed. You'd better have. Well, review. And review more. The quicker you review, the quicker updates come out. I didn't think I'd have to go back to **__**threatening**__** you guys again. But, whatever, gotta do what ya gotta do. Also, keep a lookout for the next chapter of 'The Love Never Dies' Entitled: United Strengths **_

_**Question Of The Day: What would you do if you were part of an evil plan, but you're in love with the person you're supposed to be helping get rid of? **_

_**With that said, Sayonara! **_


	10. United Strengths

_**Hey guys. Thanks for your forever lacking reviews. Well, not much to say, so on with the fic.**_

_**United Strengths **_

Miroku groaned as he stood up and looked at the current dilemma. Inuyasha had launched at the giant Spider Naraku once again, and had been thrown back down. Miroku picked up his shakujo and ran forward into the battle.

"Inuyasha! Come to your senses!" Miroku yelled, running towards Inuyasha.

Inuyasha growled._ Him part of pack. No threat to mate._ He thought, as he side-stepped Miroku.

Miroku's eyes widened when Inuyasha side-stepped him. He quickly turned around with the shakujo at his defense. Why wasn't Inuyasha trying to kill him? Why wasn't he so vicious like he usually was in demon form?

"Inuyasha? You know me?"

"Mi.. Miroku." Demon Inuyasha rasped out. Miroku nodded. He still had his sanity. Apparently, he saw that the only threat was Naraku. But, he was hardly injured, what had caused him to transform like that?

"Inuyasha, what happened to Kagome?"

Inuyasha growled. "Demon injure mate. Now, I kill demon."

_Mate?_ Miroku thought, as he nodded dumbly. So, obviously Kagome had gotten injured by Naraku and Akira was helping her. Interesting.

"Miroku!"

Miroku whipped around to see Sango running towards him with the hiraikotsu dangling in her hands.

"Sango, you're alright! We've got bigger problems though. Inuyasha turned full demon, and Kagome is injured, Naraku is a huge spider, now."

Sango nodded. "Damn that Naraku." She said, just as Spider Naraku released a mighty screech, making them all cover their ears.

Inuyasha ran forward and launched himself at Naraku. "Die!" He rasped, as he tried to bring his claws down on Naraku, but Naraku swiped him out of the way with one of his legs.

Miroku turned to Sango. "We cant just stand here. We have to do something!"

Sango nodded. "Right! You take the left, I'll take the right!"

Miroku nodded. "Okay." He said, before running out to Naraku.

Sango threw her hiraikotsu at a pair of Naraku's legs. "Kirarra!" She called, as she flipped away from a pair of Naraku's razor sharp legs.

The nekomanta demon roared and jumped away from where she had been protecting Shippo.

Sango hopped on the large feline's back and threw her large boomerang bone. "Hiraikotsu!" She shrieked.

Miroku sliced threw legs with the shakujo. The large Naraku roared and blew miasma out of his mouth.

"Ah!" Miroku yelled, as he jumped back from Naraku's vapors.

Inuyasha snarled and went charging at Naraku on all fours. When close enough, he jumped above Naraku's body and used a transformed version of the Iron Reaver, Soul Stealer technique. The glow of his youkai was red and gold instead of just gold. Naraku shrieked, (wow) as at least ten of his long legs were cut off.

"You." Naraku breathed out.

Miroku stopped swinging the shakujo. "He can talk in that form?"

Sango didn't stop swinging the hiraikotsu, as she observed Naraku as well.

"You all will die by my hand! You've made it this far only to die!!" He yelled, as a bright violet blast shot out of his mouth. Then a couple more.

Miroku put his kimono sleeve in front of his face. "It's poison, dont breathe it in!"

Sango clumsily strapped on her poison mask and jumped on Kirarra's back as the feline went airborne.

Inuyasha flipped back a couple of feet from the giant spider currently known as Naraku. He still had somewhat common sense.

333333333333333333333333

Kagome's head throbbed. Her chest felt like she had been hit with the hiraikotsu over ten times. Her face felt like somebody had bitched-slapped her really hard for no apparent reason. Yet, she could feel a strange aura.

Kagome weakly opened her eyes. It hurt to open her eyes, it hurt to even breathe. It almost felt like when she had her panic attack. She could see a figure in front of her, but she couldn't tell who. As her eyes registered some, she could tell that this person was a demon. She could see two small triangles on top of their head. Was it Inuyasha or Akira?

Kagome groaned as her vision focused, and saw that it was indeed Akira.

"A-Akira, w-what happened to me?"

Akira opened his eyes from his healing and sighed in relief. "You're alive. That's good. You were attacked by Naraku, do you remember?"

Kagome didn't know what the hell he was talking about for a couple of seconds, and then it all clicked. "That's right. I was struck by Naraku. What happened to the wound on my chest though?"

The eerie green glow around Akira subsided. "I healed it. I did a technique called Spirit Stitch. I used my own hair mixed with my power to heal you."

Kagome nodded. "Thank you. Where are the others?"

"In battle. Naraku just turned into a huge spider demon. Inuyasha is somehow full demon, and the others are fighting along side him."

Kagome's eyes widened as she sat up but quickly regretted it. "Inuyasha's full demon? Oh no, this isn't good. Akira, give me my bow and arrows."

Akira frowned. "Kagome, you're still too weak to fight right-

"Give it to me!" She yelled, as she stood up and looked around. Naraku was indeed a giant spider. Inuyasha was indeed a full demon. Kagome wobbled, but then she caught herself.

Akira gave her the bow and arrows. "Here. Be careful."

Kagome nodded. "Dont worry, I will." She said, running out towards the battle.

Akira sighed. _Soon, my work will be done. Naraku will have no more need of my services. _

3333333333333333333333333

"Hiraikotsu!" Sango yelled, throwing the large boomerang bone. It bounced off of Naraku and hit a nearby tree.

Miroku grounded his teeth together in agitation. With Inuyasha not too right in the head to attack better, they were at a loss. They couldn't defeat Naraku on their own.

"Sacred sutra!" He yelled, throwing the paper at Naraku. It hissed, and spit out more poison.

Inuyasha jumped back and growled. A very throaty growl. This enemy would not die. That infuriated his demon, and sent him into a rage.

Inuyasha howled with rage and zipped forward with speed only an inu youkai could achieve.

"Inuyasha! Get down!" A voice yelled, as a Sacred Arrow came streaking threw the air in a bright pink light.

Demon Inuyasha surprisingly flipped back, and landed gracefully as the arrow hit Naraku and the large spider demon shrieked in pain."Mate. Mate's voice sends warning." He rasped.

Kagome ran forward towards the hanyou turned demon. "Inuyasha, you have to change back." She said.

Demon Inuyasha stepped closer to her. "Mate. My mate. No one else's."

Kagome nodded. "That's right. Im your mate. Your mate wants for you to turn back into your regular self." She said, as she saw Sango get thrown into a nearby tree. She cringed.

Demon Inuyasha looked confused. "Change back?"

Kagome nodded, then she spotted Tetsuiga to the right of her. "Yes into hanyou. You have to change back, Inuyasha. You cannot kill Naraku in this form."

Demon Inuyasha shook his head as Kagome inched towards the Tetsuiga. "Enemy says untrue things about mate. Says mate is whore who wants ¼ demon."

Kagome stretched her leg over and dragged the sword toward her with her foot. She picked it up and gripped the hilt of it with two hands.

"Inuyasha, mate loves you. I will help you, change back. This is the desire of your mate." Kagome said, grabbing one of his hands.

Demon Inuyasha still seemed confused. "Mate not whore. I kill him for calling mate that."

Kagome smiled weakly. "No, Im not a whore. Im your mate. Your mate would never hurt you like that, if she did, she'd be hurting herself as well. And so your mate will stop you from hurting." She said.

Then she pressed the Tetsuiga into his palm and Inuyasha's eyes suddenly turned a white, rolling to the back of the head color, before returning to their natural gold.

"K-Kagome? You're alright?" Inuyasha said, his voice leaking with relief.

Kagome smiled. "Yes, thanks to Akira. Im so glad you're back to being yourself. You had me scared there."

Inuyasha nodded. "Im sorry. It's just that what Naraku said about you, it riled me up, and I just lost control. The Tetsuiga had been knocked away earlier when it happened."

Kagome smiled. "We'd best help Miroku and Sango. They're probably getting tired from fighting for this long."

Inuyasha nodded. "Yeah, you're right. Kagome, do you really feel that way about Akira? Like how Naraku made it seem?" He asked her, hoping, dying, for her to say no.

Kagome swallowed a lump in her throat. She didn't know how to answer Inuyasha. She knew she had strong feelings that had developed quick for Akira. But, Inuyasha... She loved him with all her being. Unconditionally. She opened her mouth to answer him, when the expected, yet unexpected, happened.

BOOM!!

Both Miroku and Sango went flying back. Naraku stood up and released a web of poison out of his mouth.

Inuyasha grabbed Kagome and jumped out of the way. They landed right by Miroku and Sango. "Miroku! Sango! Are you guys alright?"

Sango stood up and dusted herself off. Miroku did the same. "We're fine Kagome-sama. We're glad to see you're alright." Miroku said.

"Im well. But, what are we gonna do about Naraku?"

Inuyasha snorted. "We're gonna kill him of course." He said, folding his arms.

"Glad to see you back to being a hanyou, Inuyasha. But, killing Naraku wont be as easy as we make it sound." Miroku said.

Everyone nodded, then Kagome gasped.

"What's the matter Kagome?" Inuyasha asked, looking her over for injuries or anything.

"I sense the Shikon No Tama. And, it's all of it! It's the whole Shikon No Tama. He must've gotten my shards when he struck me." Kagome explained.

Sango's eyes widened. _The whole jewel? But, that means... Kohaku. _

Kagome turned to Sango. "Im sorry. He already absorbed Kohaku's shards. Im so sorry." She said.

Sango swiped away the tears she felt prickling at the corners of her eyes, and her eyes had a fierce look in them, "Today, Naraku will be killed. For Kohaku."

Kagome smiled. "That's the spirit."

Inuyasha growled. "What the hell are we supposed to do? Sit here? Naraku is ready to kill us all if you haven't noticed."

Kagome nodded. "I have a plan and I need Inuyasha to help me. Miroku, Sango, can you stall for me for a couple of minutes?"

They both nodded. Kagome smiled. "Great. Inuyasha, come with me." She said, walking toward the huge spider.

She dropped her bow on the ground and pulled out an arrow from her quiver.

"Kagome, what are you doing?" Inuyasha asked.

"Im going to purify the jewel while it's in Naraku. It'll ultimately come out after that."

"Kagome, are you crazy?! You could be killed!"

"You'll be with me. I just need to get on Naraku's back."

Inuyasha still looked unsure, but he nodded. "Okay. Hop on." He said, crouching down. Kagome climbed on his back and he jumped in the air, and onto Naraku's disgusting spider back.

"You had better be able to do this Kagome. I dont want anything to go wrong and you somehow end up dying."

Kagome nodded and smiled. "Dont worry. I wouldn't leave you like that."

Inuyasha nodded as Kagome stepped in the center of Naraku's back.

_Right there. _Kagome thought, as she saw the tainted glow of the Shikon No Tama in his back. "Here goes everything!" She shouted, as she plunged her arrow, charged with spiritual power, into Naraku's back. _Please, Midoriko, allow me to purify this tainted jewel. _

Kagome was suddenly enveloped in a bright white and green light.

She raised her haori sleeve up from the blinding light. Then, she saw her.

Kagome's eyes widened. "Midoriko, is that you?"

The older woman smiled. "Yes. It is I, Midoriko. Kagome, do you wish to make a wish on the Shikon Jewel?"

Kagome shook her head. "I merely wish to nullify the evil in it, without wishing on it and making it disappear from existence."

Midoriko nodded. "A wise girl, you are. You may purify the jewel of it's evil that Naraku has given it. I will help you." She said, as her hands glowed bright blue along with Kagome's.

"Kagome, when you're back in reality, you will have purified the jewel and your arrow will still be lodged in Naraku."

Kagome nodded. "I understand." She said, as a bright blue light enveloped them both.

Kagome opened her eyes and she was back in the battle. Everything was just as Midoriko said it would be. The arrow was still in Naraku and everything.

"Kagome, did you do it?" Inuyasha asked.

Kagome turned back to him with a smile and turned to reveal the Shikon No Tama in her palm.

"You really did it."

"Midoriko helped me."

"Really."

Kagome stood up more and nodded. Then she turned to the battle below her with Miroku and Sango still stalling for them.

"Miroku! Sango! I have the jewel! Get ready to destroy his body!" She yelled.

Inuyasha transformed the Tetsuiga and it turned into a adamant spear.

"So, we finally get to kill this bastard off for good, eh?" He said, smirking.

Kagome smiled at his cute smirk. "Yup. It's almost over."

"Kagome, you're bleeding!" Inuyasha rushing over to her and feeling the bleeding wound on her chest.

Kagome gasped as she suddenly felt the pain. Her hand had her own blood on it. She furrowed her brows as she clenched her teeth in pain. "I didn't let Akira heal it all the way before getting back into the battle."

Inuyasha nodded, as he tore off a piece of her sleeve on her haori. He dabbed at her wound lightly.

"Now's not the time to worry about my wound. We have to defeat Naraku. We have to finish him." Kagome said, taking out another arrow. It glowed intensely with spiritual power. Her whole arm had become enshrouded in it.

Inuyasha looked wary, but nodded. "As soon as this over, you wont be leaving Kaede's hut for days." He said, hopping off Naraku's back. He stood by Miroku and Sango.

Kagome giggled, despite her pain. "We'll see about that."

Then, her power increased even more. "Miroku! Sango! Inuyasha! Now! Do it now! Attack him all at once!" She yelled, kneeling down.

They all nodded.

"Adamant Barrage!"

"Hiraikotsu!"

"Sacred Sutras!"

Kagome plunged another arrow into Naraku's back. The spider howled in extreme pain as all the attacks hit him.

There was a huge gold glow, then Naraku's Spider body went flying everywhere. They had destroyed it completely.

Kagome opened her mouth to scream as she fell, but Inuyasha jumped up and caught her in his arms.

He landed on the ground and still didn't put her down.

Miroku and Sango smiled and Shippo came out of hiding. "You guys did it! Naraku's finally dead!" Shippo yelled.

Miroku laughed. "And where were you, Shippo?"

Shippo turned red with a guilty expression.

Kagome fingered the jewel in her hands. Inuyasha held her closer. "It's really over now, huh? Everybody can finally rest." Inuyasha said.

Kagome nodded. "Yeah, it's really over." She said, looking down at the Shikon Jewel.

Or so they thought.

_**REVIEW!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! Keep a lookout for the next chapter of 'The Love Never Dies' Entitled: Kagome's **__**Betrayal**_

_**Question Of The Day: What would you do if you were in Kagome's position with anybody when Inuyasha asked her that question? **_

_**With that said, Sayonara! **_


	11. Kagome's Betrayal

_**Hey guys. Reviews still lacking, but I'll still update. Hope you guys are liking it. **_

_**Kagome's Betrayal **_

Kagome groaned as she opened her eyes to see another pair staring at her. Her normal reaction would be to scream, but she knew these eyes too well. 

"Inuyasha..." She squeaked out. The hanyou smiled at her. "You've been out for almost a full day." 

"Really? I didn't think that wound took that much outta me." 

Inuyasha snorted. "It did. It's still healing a lot. Dont move around too much." 

Kagome sighed, then nodded. "Where's the jewel?" 

Inuyasha pulled the small pink orb out of his kimono sleeve. 

Kagome smiled. "Is it really over?" 

"Yea. I think so. You know what this means, right?" He said, slipping one arm around her shoulder. 

Kagome smirked. "Oh yeah." She said, leaning in towards him. 

"Kagome!!" Shippo yelled, launching himself at the injured girl. 

Kagome winced at the extra weight on her mid-section, then smiled. "Shippo, Im alright, no need to be so ecstatic." 

Inuyasha growled. "Get off her, runt! You see she's injured!" 

Kagome scowled. "Inuyasha, he was just glad Im alright. Stop being such a guard-dog." 

Inuyasha mumbled something, then sat Indian-style. Kagome could tell he was in one of his moods now. Then, Miroku, Sango, Kaede, and Akira walked in. 

"Kagome, how are you feeling?" Sango asked, sitting down next to the futon Kagome was laying on. 

"Im feeling great, Sango." 

"That's good, because you'll be doing more miko training now." Kaede interjected. 

Inuyasha growled. "Oh no she wont!" 

Everyone gave a nervous chuckle at his over-protectiveness. 

Kaede coughed. "She will. She needs to." 

Kagome sighed. Here we go again. She watched Kaede and Inuyasha go back and forth on the subject. She looked up and her eyes met with Akira's. He was trying to tell her something silently. 

"Dammit Kaede! She has to have time for other things!" Inuyasha yelled. 

"Like what?!" Kaede shouted back. 

Miroku smiled. "I think I know!" 

BWAP! 

Sango scowled as the hurt monk hit the floor. "Pervert monk." 

Kagome sighed. "You guys are giving me a headache." She said, laying back down on her futon. 

Kaede smiled. "Ah you must still be a little worn, rest up so that you can train." She said, getting up and walking out of the hut. 

Inuyasha growled. "Dont worry, Kagome. You wont have to train a lot." He said, giving her one kiss on the forehead and walking out as well. 

Everyone else followed his lead and left the hut. Kagome sighed contentedly then stared up at the ceiling. After defeating Naraku and getting the jewel, Kagome had passed out on the way back to Kaede's village. Inuyasha had raised all hells when she did, and everyone else was equally worried. The wound was almost fully healed now, but she'd have to rest a lot. Only for more work to start. She had to train as a miko, deliver babies and whatnot. Also, she had to squeeze in time for Inuyasha. He had his own babies he wanted to deliver. (hehe) 

Kagome's eyes suddenly widened as a scent drifted to her nose. Well, more like stench. It was her! She smelled awful! How could the others take being in the same room as her?! Wait, they were used to this kind of thing. She forgot that she had been laying there for more than a day without a bath, after fighting and getting dirty in blood and dirt. 

The stench seemed to worsen. _I cant take this anymore!_ Kagome thought, as she slowly stood up, minding her wound, and walked over to her practically empty yellow backpack. She still had plenty of bathing supplies there. 

She walked over to the entrance of the hut, and pulled back the tatami mat. Apparently, everyone had been standing outside the hut, because everyone there looked up with a surprised expression. 

Kagome sweatdropped. "I stink." 

Inuyasha got up from his sitting position and walked over to her. He started to sniff around her neck and whatnot. 

Kagome turned ten shades of red, because everyone was staring at them now. "Osuwari!" 

Inuyasha kissed the dirt immediately. "Wench! What'd ya do that for?!" 

"It's rude to just sniff someone like that. And you wonder why Kouga called you a mongrel." She said. 

Inuyasha resumed his Indian-style position. "Feh." 

"Kagome-sama, why dont you just go take a bath in the river?" Miroku suggested.

"I was already on my way to do that." 

"You're still injured!" Inuyasha yelled. 

Kagome smiled and leaned down to give Inuyasha a peck on the lips. "Dont worry, I'll be fine. The wounds almost healed." She whispered. 

Inuyasha seemed reluctant but 'fehed'. 

Kagome smiled. "Thanks a bunch!" She yelled, walking in the direction of the river. 

Sango smiled. "You really are over-protective, Inuyasha. No wonder she complains." 

"You shut up, slayer." Inuyasha mumbled. 

Akira suddenly stood up. "Im going to go train, I'll be back around sundown." He said, walking away from them. 

Shippo took another lick of his lollipop. "That Akira. He's a weird one, huh?" 

Inuyasha's amber eyes narrowed. "Yeah, a weird one." 

333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333

Akira walked in the forest clearing, black hair swinging carelessly behind him. He had to get this little 'meeting' done quick. 

"Where are you?" He asked, loudly. The average person would think that he's gone nuts, talking to air technically, but he was perfectly sane. 

It wasn't long before a large mass of dark miasma surrounded Akira. 

"Ah, Akira, how good of you to finally come. Day-dreaming about the miko?" 

Akira scowled. "Shut up. I refuse to kill her like you planned, Naraku." 

Naraku's voice could be heard doing his evil chuckle. "Oh, have you fallen in love with Inuyasha's wench?" 

The scowl stayed in place on Akira's face. "That doesn't concern you! You said you wanted Inuyasha and Kagome torn apart, and Im doing that a different way. I need you to cooperate." 

If he had a living body, Naraku would've frowned. "Really? Since when did you start calling the shots? What do I have to do?" 

"Well, considering you've had the utmost experience tearing people apart, putting ideas into someone's head. Im going to need you do that with Inuyasha." 

"Well, Akira, when will I be doing this?" 

"Right after Inuyasha's heart is crushed, you'll know when. Convince him to do the worse thing you can think of. Just make sure it doesnt end in Kagome being killed, and the Shikon no Tama is yours along with a new body." 

"So, you knew how I intended to get my body back while floating around as a spirit. It seems the simple village boy isn't as dumb as he looks." 

Akira raised a brow. "Village-boy? You and I both know I came from no such village. As I recall, you found me walking on the road, and said you'd pay me to do this job."

Naraku made a snorting sound. As to how he did that without a nose, even Im not sure. 

"Get the job done, boy. And you'll have all the riches you can possibly dream of." Naraku said, before his miasma-like spirit dissipated. For now. 

Akira sighed. "Might as well go get this done." He said, walking away from the clearing and towards the river. 

333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333

Kagome finally reached the riverside. It had taken her a little longer than it usually would, considering her wound. She plopped down on her knees in front of the river and brung her backpack next to her. She was pulling out shampoo, when she heard a rustling in the bushes. 

She quickly whipped her head around. "Who's there?!" She yelled. Now she wishes she had brung her bow or katanna or something. 

"It's only me." Akira said, walking out of the bushes. 

Kagome smiled at him. "What are you doing here?" 

He shrugged. "Im just here, cause I wanna be." He said, taking one step towards her. 

"That's nice, I guess." 

Akira stepped a little closer to her and Kagome stood up from her kneeling position. 

"Kagome, how did you feel about me?" 

Kagome stepped closer to him, so that she was only arm's length away from him. 

"I feel a lot of things. Why?" 

"Cant I ask if Im curious?" 

"I guess so." 

" 'I feel a lot of things' isn't a direct answer." 

"I dont have to give you one, ya know." 

Akira chuckled and hooked one arm around her waist. Bringing her closer to him. 

"I dont if I liked that answer though." He said, hooking one claw under her chin. 

Kagome smiled. "Well, you're just gonna have to deal with it, huh?" 

Akira smirked. "I"ll deal with it for you." He said, suddenly pressing his lips against hers in a searing kiss. 

333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333

Inuyasha tapped his foot impatiently as he waited for Kagome to get back. She had been gone to the river for almost an hour. She never was gone this long before. 

Miroku sighed. "Inuyasha, Kagome-sama probably just wanted to be really clean. Patience is a virtue." 

Inuyasha growled. "Whatever, monk. She's been gone way too long. Im going." He said, hopping off towards the riverside. 

The others watched him go. "Ya think Kagome will clobber him for showing up while she's bathing?" Shippo asked. 

Sango sighed. "Probably." 

Inuyasha jumped through the area and landed in some bushes. He sniffed around and finally saw her. Except, how he saw her, he barely held back a gasp. 

333333333333333

Kagome moaned into Akira's mouth as she wrapped her arms around his neck. Akira's hold on her waist tightened even more as they kissed with fervor. 

Akira slightly smirked. _ He's here. Perfect. _

Kagome didn't have hardly a care in the world as Akira started to trail kisses up her neck. _This is so wrong... but, it feels so right. _She thought, as she fisted a large piece of Akira's hair. 

But, at that moment. It was something hat stopped her from continuing. 

Something, that in fact, made her stop. 

A howl, is what it was. 

An animalistic howl. 

A howl of sadness. 

A howl of rage. 

A howl of hurt. 

A howl of pain. 

A howl of betrayal.

_**Tragic chapter, eh? It gets even more tragic. Review, you bastards, and keep a lookout for the next chapter of 'The Love Never Dies' Entitled: InuYasha's Betrayal **_

_**Question Of The Day: How would you have felt in Inuyasha's current position? What course of action would you take? **_

_**With that said, Sayonara! **_


	12. InuYasha's Betrayal

_**Hey guys. Here's the new update for you ungrateful bastards. **_

_**InuYasha's Betrayal **_

Kagome stared at her hanyou, shocked that he had found him. The outraged hanyou had stopped howling, and was looking her dead in the eye.

"I-Inuyasha, I, I don't, I-

"SAVE IT! What the hell, Kagome? Was I not good enough for you?! You had to go get someone who was more human?!" He yelled.

Kagome's eyes widened at his tone. "You know that's not true! I just, I-

"Wanted someone who was more human, right? Keh. I hate to say this, but Naraku was right. You are a whore." He spat.

"You don't mean that! Inuyasha, I love you, I would never intentionally hurt you-

"Then why did you do this!? With him!? No, wench, I don't think you know what love is." Inuyasha said, backing away from her and Akira.

Two tears rolled off Kagome's cheeks. "Please! Inuyasha! Don't go!"

"Whore!" He yelled, jumping off into the forest, bouncing off trees.

"Inuyasha!" Kagome yelled, breaking out of Akira's grasp, and running after the hanyou.

"Inuyasha, please!" She yelled, running into the forest.

Akira smirked. "Naraku, it is time..." He whispered, as a cloud of miasma went around his body.

"Ku ku ku..."

333333333333333333333333

Inuyasha sat in a tree, deep in the forest. His heart ached. Kagome... who would've thought someone as kind-hearted as her, would hurt him like this. Would lead him on. Sighing, he let his head drop against the bark of the tree.

_She doesn't love me... she probably never did. _Inuyasha clutched a hand to his heart, as he thought about his deceiving miko. Why him? Was it really true that a hanyou could never truly be happy? But Kagome, he thought different of her. She said she loved him for him, that she always would. Why now!?

_Why was she crying? Did she not want to be with him? Doesn't she love him?_ He thought to himself, as he let one leg hang off the edge of a branch. His pained amber eyes, closed as a vision of her smiling self past threw his head.

A dark chuckled sounded from around him.

Inuyasha's eyes snapped open, and he looked around. "That voice!? It couldn't be!"

"Oh but it is, Inuyasha. The miko, she has wounded your soul, has she not?"

Inuyasha growled and hopped down from the tree. "Shut the hell up, Naraku! Come out of hiding!"

Another dark chuckled sounded and Naraku spoke again as the wind shifted. "As you wish." He said, as a thick cloud of miasma surrounded Inuyasha's body.

Inuyasha's eyes widened. _Naraku, he's been floating around as a spirit. He has no body!_ "Why aren't you dead?!" He said, putting his hand on the hilt of Tetsusiaga.

If he had a body, he would've shrugged. "I do not know. However, I did not come to cause you and your miko harm."

_She's not really mine anymore, is she?_ Inuyasha thought as he snorted. "Oh really? Then what have you come to do, castrate the monk?" He joked, dryly.

"Ew. I do however, know the perfect way for your miko to know how you feel."

Inuyasha watched the miasma that wrapped around him more as if Naraku were putting an arm around his shoulder. "What do you mean?"

Naraku chuckled. "Did she not hurt you? Don't you wish for her to know the pain you feel right now? To see what it feels like?"

Inuyasha turned away to stare somewhere else. _It hurts. She probably doesn't even care in the least how I feel now..._ "I don't know."

"You don't know? Did she not rip your heart out? Did she not leave you for someone that had at least a third more human blood than you?"

Inuyasha didn't respond.

"Did she not say that she loved you, and went to someone slightly more normal!? Did her love not turn into a friendship, and probably nothing after that!?" He yelled.

"I understand what you're saying! There's nothing I can do, she loves him now." Inuyasha said, the despair leaking through his voice.

"Au contra ire, hanyou. You can take back what was originally intended to be yours."

"What would that be?"

"The Shikon No Tama. Did you not want to use it to become full demon, at first?"

Inuyasha flinched, thinking about how he was when he was a full youkai. "I don't chase that dream anymore."

Naraku chuckled. "Well then, Kagome is now technically impure. She has fallen in love with two demons, and I'm sure that her heart holds resentment for one of the two."

"What brings you to believe this?"

"Kikyou."

Bingo. He hit his mark, as Inuyasha relaxed his hand from the hilt of Tetsusiaga.

Naraku chuckled. "You see now. She's unfit to purify the jewel. Take it from her. Cut her down, take it from her and make her relish in the pain that you're suffering, hanyou."

_I must be going nuts, because Naraku's starting to sound right..._ Inuyasha thought, as his pain temporaily dissipated and anger, rage even, replaced it.

Inuyasha growled a low, menacing growl. "I have somewhere to be." He said, walking away from the miasma known as Naraku.

If he had a body, he would've smirked. "I'm sure you do."

333333333333333333333333

Kagome ran through the forest, searching for her hanyou. _Can I really even call him mine anymore? After I hurt him? But, I still love him! _She thought, as trees whipped past her and she picked up her speed.

"Inuyasha! Please! Come out, and listen to me!" She yelled, as she continued to search for him. "Please!"

Kagome kept running until she tripped under a rock, and landed in a grassy clearing of the forest. The wind shifted, as she stood up. "Ow. Gotta find him, and tell him I love him." She said to herself, as she stood up and dusted herself off.

Then, she noticed how the forest had become unsettling and the wind changed.

"How strange. Why is the forest like this?" Kagome asked herself, as she looked around.

Fast, quick, and smooth footsteps sounded throughout the clearing as a certain hanyou darted through it.

"It might be something that wants the jewel." She said, clutching said pink orb to her tighter.

"Wench!"

Kagome heard a voice rasp, and it wasn't long before she felt the sting of claws being embedded in her right shoulder. "Ah!" She shrieked, as she fell on the grass, with the jewel that had fallen out of her haori. She winced, as she felt the deep gash, very deep gash, that was pouring out blood in practically bucket fulls. _That voice..._

Kagome lifted her head, weakly, to see Inuyasha standing over her. His claws dripping with her blood.

Kagome gasped, and her eyes watered up. "Why?" She squeaked out.

Inuyasha flicked a little off his claws and his eyes turned cold. She could've sworn she was looking at Sesshoumaru for a minute.

"Why? You do something like that, and you dare ask me why!?" He roared.

Kagome let out a screech of pain as her wound started to hurt even more. "Inuyasha, what happened with you? I thought you loved me-

"I thought you loved me too, wench. Apparently not. It seems, I only love what you could do for me." Inuyasha said coolly, bending down and grabbing the Shikon No Tama.

Kagome looked at the hanyou in disbelief. "W-what are you saying?!"

"It seems, I loved that you could sense the shards. You were nothing but a mere device. That stunt you pulled back, there made me realize that."

"No, that's not true! You love me! You said so!" She yelled.

Inuyasha growled. "Wench, I don't love you. You don't love me. If you did, you would've stayed with me, instead of someone that had slightly more humanity than me." He said. She could hear the anger, despair, and pure, raw hate, leaking through his voice.

Kagome swallowed as two tears came trailing down her cheeks. "T-this is what you intended from the very start, isn't it!?"

Inuyasha did nothing but nod slowly. _NOOO!! _

"Was everything you told me a lie? You intended to trick me, and kill me, from the very start!"

Inuyasha chuckled. "I suppose you're right, wench. Feel my pain now? Relish in it, bitch." He said, walking away from her, jewel in hand, long silver hair swaying behind him.

Kagome released a loud sob. "I hate you! I HATE you!"

3333333333333333333333333333

Inuyasha held the Shikon No Tama tight in his hand, as he now zipped through the forest. _I need to get out of here. The villagers, they might try and come for me. I aint getting sealed to another tree! That's why I need to get out of here before Kagome retaliates. _

He jumped over the village entrance place, and headed for his forest. He ran through there, not looking back. He had to get going.

_33333333333333333333333_

"Give me a bow and arrows! NOW!!" Kagome demanded, as she kept one hand on her still-bleeding wound.

Kaede's eyes widened. "Kagome, child, what happened to you?! Why do you have such a great need for a weapon?" She questioned as Kagome pushed past her.

"Now is not the time to ask questions, Kaede!" Kagome spat. As she grabbed a quiver which she threw over her uninjured shoulder, and she held the bow in hand.

"Kagome!"

"Kaede, I don't have time! I have a hanyou to track!" She yelled, as she rushed out of the hut, and towards the forest.

_You vile beast! I'll find you yet!_ She thought, as her shoulder throbbed and she raced through the forest.

333333333333333333333333333333333333333

Inuyasha landed in a grass free area of the forest, and what do ya know, the others just happened to be training there.

"Inuyasha! Where are you going in such a hurry! Why is there blood on your claws!? Why do you hold the Shikon Jewel?" Miroku asked, all at once.

"Worry about it later, monk." Inuyasha said, ready to turn around and continue his escape.

Shippo sniffed from where he was standing and turned a ghastly pale. "T-that's Kagome's blood!"

Sango's eyes widened. "You didn't!"

Inuyasha chuckled. "Oh, but I did." He said, as he hopped on a high tree branch above them.

3333333333333333333333333333

Kagome reached the clearing he was in, and clenched her teeth as she grabbed an arrow out of her quiver. She aimed, straight for him and started to focus her energy as she listened to them talk.

"Inuyasha, did you slay Kagome!?"

"No."

Everyone had a sigh of relief, but they were still confused. "You injured her, for the jewel, didn't you?" Miroku asked.

Inuyasha only smirked in response. 

"He did." Sango said.

Kagome still stood behind a tree, charging her energy. Making sure her katanna was at her waist, just in case she needed anything else, she watched as her spiritual power in the arrow turned an eerie pink/ red color. _ All my hate, all my love, my everything, I'm putting into this arrow. I even wish to call on, Kikyou's dissipated rage towards him. This vile beast. _ She thought, as another drop of her blood fell. Right now though, she didn't care how much blood she was loosing. So long as he perished.

333

Inuyasha stared at his comrades. "What I did to her, was very much deserved."

_I believed in you, I trusted you! _Kagome thought, as she stepped from behind the tree and fired.

"Die, Inuyasha!" Kagome yelled so fiercely that she thought the part of her that was Kikyou, and held the dead priestesses hate. Had taken over.

Miroku gasped. "Inuyasha! Look!"

Inuyasha turned to where the monk pointed and his eyes widened as he saw a red and pink spiritually charged arrow coming towards him. And he heard that shout.

That shout of hate.

That shout of love.

That shout of pain.

That shout of deceit.

That shout, of betrayal.

"Die, InuYasha!"

_**Pretty dramatic. This story is kinda angsty and tragic. I'm lovin that! Review, bastards. Keep a lookout for the second to last chapter of 'The Love Never Dies' Entitled: His Soul, Her Soul**_

_**Question Of The Day: Where did I get the line, 'I believe in you, I trusted you!' from? What number and name of the episode was it of Inuyasha? **_

_**With that said, Sayonara!**_


	13. His Soul, Her Soul

_**Hey guys. Thanks for nothing. Meaning thanks for hardly any reviews. Here's the new chapter. **_

_**His Soul, Her Soul**_

Inuyasha's eyes widened as he saw that bright arrow speeding towards him. As it got closer, he jumped off the tree he was on, and the arrow completely destroyed the tree. He land perfectly on the ground and sent a complete glare of hate towards Kagome.

Kagome mirrored the very same look. She put her hand on her wound, which had started throbbing now. "You bastard." Are the words that were whispered from her lips. Her eyes gleamed with hate and with her other hand she clenched her bow tighter.

"You bitch, you thought you'd just kill me off right then and there!?" Inuyasha yelled.

Kagome stepped forward clutching her wound and bow even tighter, and winced. "You're damn right I thought I'd kill you! Vermin like you don't deserve to walk this earth!" She screamed.

Everyone gasped. Why were they fighting each other like this? Weren't they in love or something?

Kagome started to string her bow and again and Inuyasha charged. Miroku looked at Sango with the most confused face. "What the hell is going on with them? Why are they attacking each other!?"

Sango shook her head and shouldered Hiraikotsu as she prepared to make an attempt to stop them. "I dunno. But, we have to stop them from killing each other!" She yelled, running forward.

Shippo squeaked and jumped on Miroku's shoulder. "Are they under a spell?"

"No, I don't sense any evil like a spell. I only sense these feelings of hate going between the two." Miroku replied.

"Hiraikotsu!" Sango yelled, throwing the large boomerang bone in between the two.

They both stopped their assaults, but most likely not for long. "What the hell is wrong with you two!? Why were you trying to kill each other!?" Sango yelled.

"He betrayed me!"

"You betrayed me first! Move out of the way, Sango!" Inuyasha yelled, rushing forward again.

Kagome took one look at her bow, then threw it down. She ripped her katana from the sheath and ran forward as well.

Inuyasha's claws clashed against her sword, and the others watched as he did it repeatedly.

"Ku ku ku..." is what Sango, Miroku, and Shippo heard from above them. All three immediately redirected their attention from the fight to the voice above them.

A small cloud of miasma was forming and the chuckling only grew louder.

"It couldn't be..." Miroku said, eyes widening at the sight.

"Oh, but it is, monk," The oh so familiar voice said. Sango gasped.

"Miroku, it's..."

The chuckling turned into maniacal laughter as the thick cloud of miasma became darker and had taken up a third of the sky.

"Ah, I suppose you didn't think I'd be back so soon, did you? Or ever for that matter?"

Sango's eyes widened even more, if possible, and she readied the Hiraikotsu. "Naraku! We killed you! How on Earth are you wandering amongst the living?!" she shouted, in pure outrage.

"That's just it. My _spirit _ is wandering until I get a new body. Which will be pretty soon, judging by your two friends," he replied.

Miroku opened his mouth to ask how that would happen, but a loud shriek of surprise caught their attention and they turned around.

Kagome found herself on the ground, her shoulder wound still pouring blood, with an angry hanyou's face inches above hers.

Inuyasha smirked bitterly, "I bet _he_ stood over you, just like this. Maybe more too, slut." He whispered, purposely taunting the angry miko.

Kagome's rage boiled even more inside her as she lifted one leg, and with a fierce cry kicked the half-demon from above her. Once she was back on her feet, she gripped her katanna's hilt and ran forward towards the hanyou.

Inuyasha growled and mimicked her actions, with his sword and claws at the ready.

The others returned their gazes to the large cloud of miasma consuming the sky.

"Naraku, how is it that you will gain a new body from Inuyasha and Kagome fighting like this?!" Miroku yelled, and his jaw started to twitch as another sinister chuckled answered him.

_I don't have much longer in this world... they need to kill each other and soon. _"You will see, monk."

3333333333333

Akira zipped through the forest, jumping from tree to tree with an enormous amount of guilt welling up in his heart. If he could take back the past hour, he would've. He had helped set two that loved each other deeply against each other, and in the process fallen in love with the woman he had pitted against her first love... Who would probably be her only love.

Akira jumped over a tree branch and cursed under his breath. If he didn't get there in enough time, they'd have killed each other and he would be left to blame. Well, that is, if he told anyone it was partly his fault for siding with Naraku.

And for what? Power. Nothing but wealth, and the Shikon No Tama. That was his true aim. Instead of doing what he did, he could've just stolen the miko's shards, but he had to play along with Naraku's evil plan.

But, power wouldn't matter anymore if he could fix what he had broken... Inuyasha and Kagome's relationship. They were going to be mated, have children together, but he had possibly ruined just about every chance of that ever happening.

_Don't kill each other... wait until I get there! Please just wait! _Akira screamed in his mind, as he felt himself getting closer and closer to everyone's location. Bile arose in his throat, as he smelled the thick scent of blood. Lots of it, too.

_Kami, please don't let me be too late! _

333333333333333333333333

"Go to hell!" Kagome screamed, as she managed to give Inuyasha a good slash across the chest with her katanna.

Inuyasha swore and did a flip backwards. Touching the wound on his chest gingerly, he scowled as he felt a thin trail of blood seep onto his hand. "Wench," he said, as he ricocheted forward and thrust his claws into Kagome's arm that wasn't holding her katanna.

"Ah!" Kagome cried in pain, as she sank to the ground for a moment, before getting back up with her sleeve on her white haori stained with her blood.

Touching the wound and feeling the blood that was there, Kagome's eyes suddenly took on a pained look as she looked at the crimson blood on her hand.

"Inuyasha..." she whispered, and Inuyasha seemed to have the very same pained and hurt look in his eyes as he watched the blood run down his beloveds arm and drip off her pale fingers, slowly.

Inuyasha's amber eyes widened a bit in surprise, as Kagome dropped her katanna, and took slow moving steps towards him. Her eyes still held the same pained expression, as she took every painful step.

_I won't live for much longer..._ Kagome thought, as one lone tear crept down her face and fell on the ground the same time as her blood did.

Inuyasha resisted the urge to walk towards her as well, and simply stayed put and watched her come towards him. "Kagome..." he whispered, his amber eyes filled with so much pain at what he had done to her, but he couldn't bring himself to feel guilty, for he still felt jealousy, hate, and betrayal over what she had done.

Kagome kept taking slow, painful steps towards the hanyou and before he or she knew it, she was standing only an inch away from him.

Her eyes shimmered with tears again, and her legs gave way, causing her to fall forward.

He wasn't entirely sure why he caught her. But, it was as if his arms had a mind of their own, and extended for her to fall against them, then his chest.

Kagome's vision blurred and she became even weaker. She knew that she was dying and at a fast pace. Her hand started to glow a bright blue, as she gathered her entire soul and spirit, to charge this Seriyoku blast.

"Inuyasha..."

33

The others watched the scene from where they stood, and watched as Inuyasha suddenly embraced his hateful lover. Perhaps Kagome was dying?

Sango's brown eyes filled with tears as she saw her two friends inflict that damage on one another, and then suddenly have Kagome collapse because she's about to die.

Naraku chuckled. "Monk, Demon slayer, once your friends are dead, the Shikon No Tama will be mine. I will restore my body to it's fullest ability..."

Miroku scowled. "Naraku, you coward! It's just like 50 years ago, when you pitted Kikyou and Inuyasha against one another, except this time with Kagome. You will NEVER lay eyes on the Shikon No Tama under our watch."

If Naraku had eyes right now, he would roll them. "How courageous, monk. Could it be that you fear when I get my body back, your kazaana will reopen?"

"It won't. You'll never get you're body back," Miroku said, with Sango nodding in agreement.

"I can only pray to Kami that you're right," a voice said, and three out of the four turned their heads.

Akira stood in front of them, with his blue eyes searching the area frantically. His eyes landed on Kagome and the smell of death was thick in the air. She was about to pass on.

"I say this because, I actually helped this vile beast Naraku, in trying to get his body back. I wanted power and wealth, so I didn't think straight. Then, I realized all too late, that I recked a good thing for two people that love each other more than the world would ever know. And I can't even apologize enough for it," Akira said, his blue eyes reflecting so much pain and sorrow.

"Akira..." Sango said, on the verge of tears and rage. Her best friend was dying now, and her other best friend had practically killed her over something that was a misunderstanding.

"How could you?! After we helped you?! Was your entire story a lie?!" Miroku shouted.

"I'm so sorry..." Akira said.

"Sorry won't bring back the life that's about to be lost," Miroku countered, in a sorrowful voice.

Naraku chuckled again and everyone looked up to the sky. "And here it comes, there it goes!" he said, in a positively delighted voice.

Everyone turned their attention to the battling (or maybe not) couple and their eyes widened as they saw the large blue blast forming in Kagome's palm.

Her head still against his chest, she raised it a bit to look into his eyes. "Inuyasha..."

Amber eyes stayed connected with brown and he acknowledged her weak voice. "Yes, Kagome?"

Kagome smiled a bitter sweet smile. "It's time for me to pass on to the other side. I'm so close to dying. But, I don't wish to make such a journey on my own..."

"I don't understand," Inuyasha replied.

Kagome lifted her glowing hand and watched as the blue glow spread even more to her arm. Almost to her elbow.

Without even blinking, she plunged the arm into Inuyasha's chest and he choked on rising blood. She gripped the Shikon No Tama that was around his neck as she did so.

" Understand this, I'm not dying alone. I'll drag you to hell with me if need be!" she shouted.

"K-Kagome..." Inuyasha sputtered out. Then, a bitter smirk crossed his lips as well. Ignoring the pain from his chest, and the large amounts of blood leaking out as well, he lifted his arm, and plunged his claws deep into Kagome's chest.

"I can see even in death, I won't be free of you. So why avoid it?"

Kagome smirked. "Exactly," she said, coughing up blood, " As we speak, our souls are merging with the Jewel. As Midoriko did, we'll fight each other in the jewel for centuries."

"Just fine with me," The hanyou replied, plunging his arm deeper into her chest.

The others watched as a bright blue light started to form between the two, and Naraku let out a howl of anguish next to them.

"NOOO!! They're merging their souls with the Jewel! I-I can't get my body back now!"

The others pain him barely any heed, as Sango reached down and covered Shippo's eyes. This was truly something he didn't need to see.

Inuyasha and Kagome both stared at each other with fairly weak eyes, as they were both dying, and at a fast pace. Then both spoke at the same time.

"Inuyasha/Kagome, even though it ended like this, I still love... you."

They both said with almost their last breaths, before their lips met in one last kiss.

Then, it happened.

The bright blue light suddenly grew in size, then almost blinded every other living person there.

"They're dead, aren't they?" Shippo asked.

Miroku and Sango glanced at each other an looked back at the young kitsune. "Yes Shippo, they're gone now."

Shippo burst into tears when what he thought had been confirmed.

Naraku's miasma cloud disappeared and his soul was sent plunging into hell.

Akira released a howl of anguish and raw pain, as he sank down on his knees.

"Miroku, look!" Sango yelled, pointing at where their beloved friends had once been.

Miroku turned his head and his violet/blue eyes widened.

What they saw shocked everyone.

Their was nothing but a large black spot as if something had been burned there. The bodies of the now deceased lovers were not even there.

But, I wonder what was there...

That pink little orb...

What was it called?

The only thing that remained instead of their bodies?

I think I know.

I think you do too.

I think Miroku and Sango know as well.

So let's say it together.

Ready?

Good.

The only thing that lie in the place of the two lover's bodies was none other than,

The Shikon No Tama a.k.a. Jewel Of Four Souls

_**End! Finally! Epilogue next chapter! Review ya lazy bastards, and the next and finally last and extremely short chapter of 'The Love Never Dies' is Entitled: Epilogue: The Love Never Dies **_

_**Duces**_


End file.
